Digimon Pokemon Galaxy Wars
by Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1
Summary: A story of a time/space traveling Jedi Knight who traveled The Star Wars Galaxy and Earth. He fights against the Sith, Team Rocket, and, potentially Teams Skull, Flare, Plasma, Galactic, Magma, and Aqua. The Digital/virtual World is entered on occasion. No swearing, bloodshed in Chapter 2, may contain Sword Art Online. On hiatus
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, or Star Wars.

Note: I have not yet decided that I have finalized this prologue. There may be some minor edits that have to be made in regards to commas and quotes.

 **This story is going to contain references of Bible passages and themes. You have been notified. I will not remove these themes and passages from this story.**

Prologue:

* * *

The boy's companion paused, it turned to face another direction: right at the reader/audience. As it turned, the boy froze stiff. The viewer could now see that the boy's companion appeared to be a man. However, this was only a guess since the person in question almost always wore a mask. Most of the adults who had been permitted to seen his face started having horrible nightmares the next following night. For any person who was above the age of 9, if they saw his face, they were dead in a week. The only thing that those adults said before they died was that the person appeared to look like a male who was 23. However, whenever a child who was younger than 10 saw this person's face, they always sorrowfully told their parents: "What a poor guy. I feel so sorry for him. I can see his entire life in his face... a life of inward turmoil and torture... no friends...no family... one who lives without even a floor to sleep on. Always wandering, never resting, never eating, without joy. He truly is a 'dead man walking.'"

This mysterious man had lingered on Tatooine for 3 months. Not very many people had known much about this loner, no one had learned much about his past either. The first person that this person had said anything to, was a boy named Oliver. Oliver was a Twi'lek who lived on the ground floor of the planet Coruscant. He had been teased and bullied by some humans, who had taken as many opportunities as they could to pull on his lekku. Those prehensile head-tail organs actually housed a part of Oliver's brain. (See wiki/Twi%27lek) Oliver had to learn the bottom levels of Coruscant like the back of his hand, in order to learn how to avoid those bullies. When he was finally 10, he had learned enough about the Coruscant underworld, that he was able to get away from virtually any pursuer. He had learned the hard way that he needed to be able to pick his fights, and that if he did have to pick a fight, it was a lot more rewarding when he won against foes that had never been beaten before. There was something about it: the idea that the underdog, with the right motivation, can conquer his foe, was not entirely a new concept, but it still sounded nice to him. Any positive ideas that could distract him from his real situation were greatly treasured, and held in his head, and, for that matter, his lekku.

That first meeting between these 2 unloved characters, was, as was later told in the Jedi archives, "a work of some force." Whether or not this power was the famous 'The Force', 'fate', 'luck', or 'divine providence' has been debated ever since the record of that meeting was made. Supposedly, the record was made 100 years after the event, though it was not known at the time what had happened to these 2 characters after the meeting. According to the official records, which were read only once, they both meet on Alderaan, but according to the rumors and whisperings of the underground of Coruscant, they meet on the planet Kamino. After they met, they decided to travel the galaxy. They traveled on, and on, and on. During their journey, Oliver met a Jedi called Revan. After meeting Revan, Oliver started his training to become a Jedi. The mysterious man and Oliver decided that no matter where they went in the galaxy, they just would not find the unquenchable, satisfying, unconditional love they sought. When Oliver became 14, he and his mysterious fellow traveler decided to leave the galaxy. For 10 years they traveled with each other, the mysterious man never said a word.

The 10 years of travel had greatly changed Oliver. He learned how to read the slightest dips, nods, shakes, and body posture of his male companion. He knew how to tell where and when to steer the ship in for a landing. He learned how to do the tedious work of prepping the spaceship up for flight, and also for dog-fighting. The hardest part of being a Jedi was applying the practices of restraint and patience. The mysterious masked man had not been idle during the trip. The mysterious man spent all his time doing a few things: reading, standing, exercising, "meditating", fencing, hitting air with his fists and feet, and cooking for Oliver. Even though Oliver enjoyed that man's cooking with great delight, it bothered him that he never saw the man eat the food he cooked up. The inside of the spaceship was large and had a lot of storage space, but other than that, it was empty. The only chair in the entire ship was in the cockpit. Whoever this mysterious person was, he sure knew how to keep only the basics, and how to keep his ship clean and organized. Oliver had not decided yet if he liked the man's apparent ability to never smile. The only words that he had heard from the mysterious man was when he wrote down 3 words: "I am training. " That changed on the last day of their 10-year journey.

Oliver had woken up extra early that day. He was genuinely surprised when he found the mysterious man outside his room. He had a "cardboard box" in his hands, and a bowl of food that he called "Rice Krispies cereal." Oliver was greatly shocked. He had never heard the mysterious man speak this way before. At first, Oliver thought that he had just misheard himself speaking. Then he realized that the voice he had heard was too deep to be his. Oliver had noticed that he could barely hit the bottom notes of a baritone. The voice he heard had been very deep, resonating, and clear voice, which was unlike Oliver. Oliver, who was in a state of confusion, mistakenly thought the mysterious man had harvested milk from a human. Oliver sighed with relief when the masked man told him it was goat milk.

After the milk incident, Oliver managed to eat the food the masked mysterious man showed Oliver, though he thought that it was a very strange food. Oliver asked after he was done where the mysterious man had gotten it. The mysterious man slowly bent down and put his lips next to Oliver's ear and whispered: "You'll see. Oh yes, you will see." (Gollem reference) Oliver was too shocked by the mysterious man's strange behavior to notice anything else out of the ordinary. If someone had looked behind the mask, they might have noticed one tiny little detail: the slightest upward curve of a smile on the left side of the mysterious man's mouth.

Oliver was stuck in a state of stupor for several seconds before he was lurched to his senses when the ship was all of a sudden jolted. He was thrown 10 feet before he hit the ground. As he hit the ground, he tucked into a ball, rolled forward, and used The Force to right himself up. The unknown man, though, stayed attached to the floor, because of the magnetic boots he was wearing. Oliver scrambled over to the cockpit, and stopped the hyperdrive. What Oliver saw next after he checked the ships scanners, took his breath away.

In front of him was a red star. The scanners were picking up some strange transmissions that were coming from somewhere close by. It took Oliver a whole minute before he could focus back on the instruments on the panel. It did not take him very long to find out some interesting information about the star system: there were... 8 planets, one dwarf planet, an asteroid belt, a star, and a... transmission!? They were getting an electromagnetic signal from something. Was it a sign of intelligent life? He monitored the transmission as he flew the ship closer to the sun. As he got closer, the signal he was getting got stronger. The scanners were starting to pick up something else. Were they signs that showed that this planet had multicellular organisms on it? Out here in the middle of an unexplored galaxy? It couldn't be. And yet, using the force, he felt them: sentient beings. Using The Force as a guide, and not the sensors, Oliver guided the ship through the atmosphere of a planet that should not have been forgotten. Even though Oliver did not recognize the planet as anything special, they decided to investigate the newly found planet, and to find out what was on it. (By the time the Jedi archives had been created, every human had forgotten their original planet)

As Oliver steered the space ship into a gradual decent through the planet's atmosphere, he noticed that there was one major land mass that he could see on this side of the planet. He saw another land mass was near the bottom of the planet. He also noticed that there appeared to be patches of cloud that covered over the planet. He aimed the ship toward the upper half of the bigger land mass. When the ship's scanners revealed they were 1000 m above the land, Oliver started looking for a place to land. He knew that this spaceship was basically a cylinder that occupied a volume of about 3,400 m^3, and was 3.048 m high, so he would need to find at least 355 m^2 of flat terrain. He did not have to search for very long to find a good place to land. This particular region of the planet did not have many trees, but it did have some flat ground with a bunch of sage bushes next to a canyon. He carefully landed the ship because he did not want a stray spark to cause a wildfire.

After Oliver had landed the ship, he started trying to locate the source of the transmission that had gotten him interested about this planet. After some computations, he discovered the transmission was coming from an area that was about 140 km southeast. He started thinking about whether or not his companion's ship had been sighted by the locals yet, or if they had entered undetected. He also started to consider that he did not know what kinds of life lived on this planet. They were in completely unknown space. The sensors showed that the air was not toxic to humans and Twi'leks, so they could at least be able to breath out here. He might need to wear a mask and a hood to disguise the fact that he was a Twi'lek. The mysterious man, not surprisingly, had a lot of disguises on the ship that could be utilized if they needed to. They were on a planet that was outside their own galaxy, and Oliver did not know how the native life felt against Twi'lek or humans. They would have to observe the inhabitants from afar, and learn about this place stealthily.

Even though Oliver had noticed the canyon, and the presence of multi-cellular organisms, he had not noticed the remains of a sign that was mostly buried in the dirt. The audience though, could have gasped if they had seen the sign Oliver had missed. It had read: The Grand Canyon.

* * *

Announcement: This is the end of the prologue for now. The next chapter is going to be really interesting. Please review this story, and keep in mind that as the author of this story, I get to decide the way this story goes. If you would like to make a request for a character, I will take it into consideration.


	2. Chapter 1: a rough awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Star Wars, or Sword Art Online.

Announcement: I have thought about not focusing this crossover around the actions of just Oliver and his mysterious masked companion, who will be referred to as "Unknown" for now. Please PM me if you would like to make any suggestions. I do not claim to be the all-knowing Author of this world, even though I write this story as an omniscient, 3rd person writer. I assume that everyone who reads this knows that this world I am writing about is not real as of 2016, though there are aspects of the real world in it. As such, this world is bound by the limits of human understanding. **This story is going to contain some Biblical themes and text in it. You have been warned. I will not remove these themes and passages from this story.**

Note: _italics_ have always represented only Oliver's thoughts word for word. I am not going to change that unless I decide to show the thoughts of a different character. Text in parentheses () references what outside series/media the character or person is associated with, or vague references to other creative arts. I have decided to do this so that you can go check out those characters on your own and get your own ideas based off of canon info about them.

* * *

 **Part 1: Human and Pokémon history, and hints of future adventures**

Chapter 1: A Rough, Loud Awakening

"Why did it have to be today?" Oliver wined. The time had finally come. He was surprised by the answer he got.

"You already know the answer to that question. Do you know how many times you have forgotten my instruction to you? I have told you many times to call me 'Unknown,'" his companion whispered.

"Not exactly, I remember that I have asked you my question about 1500 times. "

Unknown faced toward the reader/audience. "You did not know this, but I am able to see past the 4th wall. If you do not like reading about a character that can see past the 4th wall, then I suggest that you should tell my author/writer in a review. Unless my writer publishes another version of this story that does not have a character that can see past the fourth wall, this is going to be the only version of this story. My author had decided that I should be an experimental character. You will get to see more character development as this crossover is written, but I will not tell you exactly what my writer has in mind. I could be called the "bridge" between the writer and the world that is being described in this crossover, and like any bridge, I can be deconstructed if the architect/writer decides that I am unnecessary. Now that I have almost finished talking about my current role in this crossover, I will now act as a normal character. I have to start doing my part in the development of the actual story, which is going on now." The mysterious masked man stopped talking to the audience, and faced toward Oliver.

Oliver did not hear what his companion had said to the viewers/audience, nor did he see his mouth move, because he had been paying attention to a strange object in the dark night sky. _What question should I ask first_? he thought. _1\. Does he know what that object is? 2. What is that object that is coming toward us? 3. Is it dangerous to myself and others? 4. If it is dangerous, should I stay here or run for cover? 5. The question I had asked before I saw that object_.

Oliver's male companion flatly said: "I will answer 4 out of 5 questions that are in your head right now. 1. Yes. 2. It is an escape pod. 3. Since it is currently falling at a speed of 200m/s, it is relatively dangerous. 4. I would prefer that you stay here. "

"If I did not know better, I would say that you must be a Jedi, a psychic, or a magician. " said Oliver.

"You are well aware that the current state of the galaxy we came from is very hostile against not just the Sith, but also against the Jedi. Nowadays, if someone takes any training to become a force-user, they basically sign their own death warrant. (It is implied that no one wants to sign their own death warrant) If there are still any Jedi around, they usually do not show that that they can use the force. Force sensitivity is usually a rare gift in our galaxy anyway, so the likelihood of me being a Jedi is very low. A person cannot be a psychic or a magician, and yet be able figure out what another person is thinking. If I make an observation, and employ the use of logic with inductive/deductive reasoning, I can deduce what a person is thinking. I think that I have proved that it is very unlikely that my insights about your thoughts can be used as conclusive evidence to show that I am a Jedi, psychic, or a magician. "

"Anyways, I think that the escape pod is going to land right on top of us. I think we should run for cover." Oliver pulled out a small device out of the backpack he was carrying and tried to look at the falling escape pod. "Wow, if that thing is just an escape pod, then the ship it must have come from must be huge. The escape pod appears to be at least 60m across!"

"It is actually 100m across. I also know that there is something alive inside the pod right now."

"How do you know that?" asked Oliver.

"You can call it writer's intuition."

"What are you talking about Unknown?" Oliver asked as he shook his own head in confusion.

The masked man replied flatly: "I want you to ignore that and stay close to me. They are going to need your connection to The Force. It is finally time to put your Jedi skills to the test. Only you can provide the help that is needed. We must hurry, we only have 2 minutes."

 _Two minutes, to do what? Who are the 'they' that Unknown is referencing to?_ Oliver thought as he started running after the masked man. _I have not been told what to do, so I guess that I will have to figure out what I am supposed to do. True, I am a physically fit 24-year-old who became a Jedi Knight about a year ago, but I still have a lot to learn about the Force. I still do not know much about the past of my mysterious companion_.

As Oliver ran, he noticed that the falling object was getting closer and closer to them. He also started to notice that Unknown was leading him toward the escape pod. Suddenly, he figured out what Unknown wanted him to do. _Okay, I can do this, I have been training for a while, and I am finally a Jedi Knight. I even have my own lightsaber to prove it, though I couldn't use it in my galaxy because it would have made me a target. Unknown wants me to use The Force to slow down the escape pod, maybe even keep it from crashing in the first place. I am finally going to get a chance to save some peoples' lives, but I have got to hurry, at the speed at which it is coming down right now, I have about a minute before it will crash_.

It was now or never. Oliver used his mind to reach out and feel The Force around him. He could sense the life-forces of the animals, bushes, rocks, and, Unknown. He briefly thought he felt the presence of something else, but that feeling soon dissipated. The escape pod's acceleration had been stopped, but it was still falling down. As Oliver continued to use The Force, the escape pod started to slow down. The escape pod has slowed down to 160m/s, at its current rate, it would hit the ground in 50 seconds. Oliver pushed harder, after 10 seconds the escape pod was falling at 120m/s. Impact time: 43s. Oliver made another desperate surge against the escape pod, but only succeeded in slowing it down to 100m/s. Impact: 38 seconds. He pushed and pushed, but the escape pod was not slowing down fast enough, it was going to crash. Velocity: 80m/s, impact: 20 seconds.

Suddenly, a great big green something zipped over Oliver. Oliver lost his concentration, but recovered quickly. Whatever or whoever it was jumped high into the sky, and slammed into the escape pod. The escape pod's velocity suddenly dropped to 30m/s and its impact time rose to 26 seconds. This inspired Oliver to give one final push with the force. The escape pod finally stopped at exactly 1 ft. from the ground. Oliver felt a huge sense of relief as he let the escape pod gently touch the ground. As soon as the escape pod touched the ground, Oliver fainted.

* * *

(1 hour later)

"I feel dizzy." Oliver said as soon as he became conscious. He felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see his masked companion called "Unknown" holding a bowl of soup. "What is it this time?"

"Progresso's Chicken Noodle Soup. I have been busy training and cooking while you were unconscious. You stay there for 5 minutes after you have eaten this soup." whispered Unknown.

Oliver did as he was told. When he had first set out with Unknown, he had not known how much he would have grown attached to this mysterious person. In their 10 years of journeying he learned to trust the judgement of this man. Oliver had not even considered asking the masked man about his past. Oliver had recently started thinking for himself, since he was now considered as a man, and a Jedi Knight. The only substantial thing he had learned about Unknown was that even though he was a great cook, he never ate his own cooking, at least, not in front of Oliver. Oliver had not thought about asking this guy what he ate, or even if he ate at all, Oliver had just assumed that it was none of his business. Recently, however, he was starting to think that this mysterious man was keeping something hidden. There was something that he did not want to share to Oliver.

"Don't worry Oliver, the escape pod that you helped to save from certain destruction is in perfect condition, as well as the valuable contents that it was providing," Unknown said in a low, strong, and clear voice. "It is almost time for you to meet the 'they' that I was talking to you about earlier, but before that happens, I am going to need to give you a little history lesson, so that you will not be as surprised or shocked when you meet them in person." Unknown whispered, "I also need to talk a tiny bit about...well...me."

Oliver was shocked by Unknown's last sentence to him. This was not possible. Unknown, who had stayed silent about his own origins for over 20 years, was now offering to talk about his past? Oliver thought he must be either crazy or dreaming. This man would never open up in that way to anyone, or would he? If this was a dream, it was one of the best dreams he could have hoped to have. However, he knew he should not get his hopes up.

"I will use a cliché people still use: 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch.' You have much to learn in such a small window of time, so you better 'fasten your seat-belt' Oliver. I will decide what information is needed for you to know right now. I will have to introduce to you someone who will start to work with you on a new kind of training regimen. It will help you to be prepared in case you cannot get any help from me, or from The Force. It will not be easy, and will require you to start learning how to 'think on your feet.'" Unknown walked over toward the escape pod.

Oliver followed Unknown to the escape pod, and observed the outside of the escape pod. It was a perfect sphere that was 100m across, just like Unknown had said. Unknown had also hinted that there was someone, or something inside. The presence of strange writing that was on the outside of the escape pod was a testament to some kind of civilization. He also noticed that there appeared to be a picture that had been carved into the escape pod. From what he could tell there were a bunch of drawings of people, animals, and creatures that Oliver did not recognize. He turned to face Unknown, and saw that Unknown was placing a finger on top of a certain figure. All of a sudden, Oliver thought the symbol looked familiar, but he was unsure how that would be the case. He wished that he could remember what it stood for.

"A cryptic riddle is spelled out in the language of the Unknown, which is a certain kind of Pokémon." Unknown put up his hand before Oliver could ask his question about what Pokémon are. "Do not ask yet what Pokémon are, I will answer that question soon, but in my own way. This is the translation of the text:

"When a Knight from beyond our barrier find this prison, he will unlock the gate. His bane of darkness is the key. The keyhole is found not by smarts or skill, but by the power of the will. After the key is inserted, day will become night, as the power of evil shows it's might. If the Knight fails to open the door by 5:00, darkness will come and sweep the floor. The world can be saved if the gate is wide, and the Knight comes inside. He must travel not alone, 6 partners on hand, with guides to show him the land. Once the guides' roles are finished, they will disappear, no longer to travel in great fear. For those who are gone can tell their secrets, without spies knowing, and the strength of the Knight will secretly start growing. He will grow strong in time, and might hold a scepter, but if he holds it too long, he will become a specter. For rulers are not destined to rule forever. Until the End, he must pull on evil's reigns, ever, and ever."

Oliver did not know exactly what he should be thinking. As Unknown had spoken the translation, Oliver had felt not only a increase in the air pressure, but also a sense of foreboding. He thought the tension in the air was so high it could be... what was that phrase that he had heard? It had something to do with a knife... anyways, the point is that there was a lot to tension.

Unknown got Oliver's attention by taping him on the shoulder. The contact with the cold hand made Oliver remember where they were. He looked at Unknown and gave him a look that told him that Oliver was 'back in the game.' He then turned his thought to the riddle he had just heard. _Hmm, first I need to think about that first sentence of the riddle_. 'When a Knight from beyond our barrier finds this prison, he will unlock the gate.' _What did it mean?_ He thought for a while before he realized the connections. _I am the Knight, and the barrier must be the hull of the escape pod, which is acting like a prison to the people/creatures that are inside. The gate must be the entrance into the escape pod, which appears to be a circular door that had sliding panels._

* * *

(Unknown's announcement to the audience/viewer)

While Oliver was thinking about the first sentence, he did not notice that Unknown was staring at another falling object. The falling object was not an escape pod, but an asteroid that was falling from space. It was huger than the one that had fallen last time many years ago, but if everything worked out according to the writer's plan, Unknown and Oliver would not have to do a thing. As it turned out, everything was going as planned. A huge green thing was speeding toward the asteroid. If one looked close enough at the green thing, they would have noticed it was a large, serpentine creature that was carrying a human on top of it. The creature glowed for a split second before it ran straight into the asteroid and broke it apart. Player Omega Ruby or Player Alpha Sapphire had just saved the planet. Unknown smiled, as he realized his greatest journey yet, was about to begin.

"It will not be very long now." He said that as he turned toward the audience. "My writer has also considered having me say some phrases in Español, Latin, and French, but that would make it harder for you to read. If you would like to see some, please look out for a poll on my writer's profile page. Now, I will let you guys know this: **whenever I am talking to the audience** , **Oliver does not hear or see me do it**. This is because he is currently unable to interact with the 4th wall. Because this is the case, my interactions with the 4th wall are only known by you, the author, other characters that can talk through the 4th wall, and myself. Now that the events in some of the 6th gen games have now been revealed to be happening right now, you can probably start to guess about the world that is being created in my author's mind. You should not count on that being the case. The writer, hypothetically speaking, could have this world altered by a distortion in the time/space continuum, or by a massive rewrite of the entire story. "

* * *

(back to Oliver's thinking and the conclusion of the chapter.)

The second sentence said: 'His bane of darkness is the key.' _What banes darkness?_ Was it energy, truth, light, or the application of moral principles? Wait a second, it is all of them. Darkness, based off of context, could mean a type of energy that was used for evil purposes, the absence of light, or the sinful nature in all sentient beings, their "inner darkness." He possessed the one thing that tied all these meanings together: his lightsaber. A lightsaber was not only a weapon that used an energy source that gave off light, but it was also a symbol that showed publicly the moral values and the identity of its maker. Every lightsaber, regardless of whether or not it was made by the Sith or the Jedi, had stood for something the user had claimed to believe in. The polar opposite differences in the beliefs of the Sith and the Jedi, and their long history of conflict with each other, had greatly influenced the galaxy. It was safe to say, based off of history, that any major shift that threw off the balance of The Force greatly affected the galaxy.

Oliver then turned his attention to the third sentence: 'The keyhole is found not by smarts or skill, but by the power of the will.'

As Oliver pondered this statement, Unknown said to him "Some people think that The Force has a will of its own, but I tend to think that there is a being out there that is stronger that The Force. The Force, upon close examination, appears to be correlated with spiritual entities and their energies. Because of this, The Force appears to have a uniform presence."

Oliver suddenly realized that he would need to use The Force to move the panels around in the correct sequence. Why had he not thought of that before? He face-palmed himself before focusing on the door. He used The Force to shuffle around the panels. The designs on the panels matched up to make a carving of a Mew, which Oliver did not recognize. However, as he clicked the last piece into place, he heard an evil chuckle behind him. He turned around to see a woman behind him. He did not recognize her, but Unknown did.

"Foufolle, (the French word for crazed, according to Wikipedia) I was expecting you to show up half an hour ago. You must have gotten delayed significantly when your ship crashed into the moon because of a slight navigational error. Your master would have been upset for your wrecking of the ship he had lent you. "

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT, OLD MAN!?" Foufolle screamed as she fumed. She activated both of her red-bladed lightsabers as she got ready to fight Oliver and Unknown.( She is a crazier, more French version of Ventress, who I don't like. Watch Clone Wars to see her)

Unknown did not reply back to her, but whispered to himself: "Right on time. Cue sound. " (sound designer starts prerecorded music)

Oliver stared at Foufolle as it sank in: she was a Sith apprentice. He activated his lightsaber: the light-green blade lit the area up as a dark cloud covered the sky. Lightning flashed in the distance. Oliver quickly thought about the door and the next 2 sentences, and realized that if he did not plunge his lightsaber into the correct spot on the door before 5:00, the planet's destruction would be inevitable. He noticed that the sun was near the horizon, but it was not moving down. The sun would not go down until either 5:00, or until he put his lightsaber blade into the door. He realized that he had not asked what time it was. Did he have enough time to save this planet? He went over to Unknown and asked "What time is it?"

Unknown's response sent a quiver through Oliver's body: "4:56. Take your lightsaber with you and run to the door. Find the circular hole in the door, and shove your lightsaber in it. Then wait for the door to open. As soon as it is open get inside and get the male human, the female Twi'lek, and the small grey crate. I will try to hold back Foufolle from you as best I can. As soon as you have gotten them, get to the ship and prepare her for flight. If I am not back after 10 minutes, leave without me."

Oliver was scared. Unknown was putting his own life at stake so that Oliver could get away. He wanted to shout out that he did not want to leave Unknown behind, but he knew that if he did not open the door on time, his friend's sacrifice would be in vain. Oliver briefly saw Unknown take out a sword and a blaster before he ran to the door. He looked for the hole, and found it at his eye level. As he prepared himself to thrust his lightsaber into the door, he reached out with the force to sense whether or not there were any life forces inside the escape pod. He felt the presence of 8 living beings inside the shuttle, but he noticed that 2 of them were extremely week. Those must be the human and the Twi'lek Unknown had talked about, but the energy that he was sensing in the other 6 felt... different. It felt both familiar, and different at the same time.

As he stabbed the lightsaber into the hole Unknown described, Oliver felt a great surge of power, and marveled as he saw that the door was starting to crack. One green crack started from the hole in the door, and went 15m to the left until it came to the edge of the circular door. After that happened, the crack extended 15m right of the hole. The sky started to darken as the sun started to go down. Oliver held his light-saber still as all the images on the door and the escape pod began to glow the same color as his lightsaber. The glow became so bright That Oliver had to close his eyes. The ground started shaking, and a lightning bolt struck the ground only 30m away.

Something roared a loud deafening roar as the door burst asunder. Large chunks of metal, stone, and turf shot into the air, as Oliver was thrown into the escape pod by the blast. Oliver was hit by debris, but he managed to stay conscious enough to be able to roll as he landed on the floor. He rushed over to the two humanoid bodies of a human and a Twi'lek. Oliver quickly moved to pick up the body of the female Twi'lek, but he stopped when he saw her eyes open fully. Instead, he picked up the male human's body, slung him over his shoulder, and started looking around the escape pod. He found the gray crate Unknown had mentioned and picked it up using The Force. He would go back for the female after he had gotten the male and the crate outside of the escape pod. He did not know if the male human was married to the female Twi'lek. If that was the case, then the man would probably want to rescue his wife from the escape pod himself. Oliver would not want to interfere if that was the case. If the man did not want to do so, then Oliver would have a valid excuse to go in there after her. If she was able to get out herself, then neither Oliver or the male human would have to go rescue her.

As he exited the escape pod, Oliver looked to see what had happened to Unknown and Foufolle. He could neither see or hear them. He turned his attention to the man he was carrying, and noticed that the man had a ring on his ring-finger. Oliver set the man on the ground and noticed other things beside the wedding ring. This man did not have any shoes, yet he had a robe that had not been worn very often. The man also had a bracelet that had a strange stone that had been placed inside it. On further examination, the man appeared to be about 19. This man also appeared to have quite a lot of muscle on his body. Oliver was surprised on how large this particular human was. " _He must be at least 7' 6"_!

The man's eyes suddenly opened up, and he said to Oliver in a low, bass voice: "Oliver, I would like to thank you for saving me, however, I would also like you to go and escort my wife out of there. I am unable to walk due to my femur being broken in a recent fight. I see that you got the gray crate. As soon as you escort my wife out of there, she will help you move me to Unknown's ship. Please hurry over there, and come back quickly, I will get the crate ready for you to open while you are gone."

As Oliver ran over to the remains of the escape pod, he wondered how this strange new man who he had just met had already known his name., as well as his companion. He started to wonder how many people on this planet would know his name. Was he supposed to be some kind of celebrity or something? As he entered the escape pod for the 2nd time, he noticed strange carvings on the inside walls as well. When Oliver found the female Twi'lek, she was standing up and staring at him. He tried to speak to her, but before he could say a word, she said to him in a soft, smooth voice, "I know, Oliver, my husband wishes that you escort me out of this ship, and you have come to do as he asked. Do not worry, I am feeling fine, but you should start heading out, I will follow slightly behind you. "

Oliver turned toward the entrance as the female stepped to about one foot behind him. For some strange reason, he felt the air around him grow cold as she got near him. He started running out of the escape pod, with her following virtually right on his heels. Her pace perfectly matched his as Oliver approached the man who he had rescued. Oliver noticed that the man was sitting up, but he had not moved from his spot. The lock that was on the crate has been broken, all that was needed was for someone to open it. The man motioned for Oliver to sit down. As Oliver sat down, the female Twi'lek came up to the man, took his hand, and gave him a slight kiss on the face. The man never blushed but he did smile, and gently pat her on the back, before turning to Oliver.

The man again asked anxiously, "What do you think happened to Unknown, Oliver?"

Oliver responded hesitantly, "I do not know. Last I saw him, he was battling a Sith apprentice. He said he wanted me to take you to his ship and to leave without him. By the way, I am going to want to know how you two know my name. "

The man chuckled, then he said, "For now, I will tell you our names: Jules, and Verne." As he said this, he pointed at himself and his wife. "And do not worry, your thoughts about my wife were perfectly normal for a person your age. However, I caution you to try to not allow your mind to think about certain attributes of my wife, until she decides she is 'interested in you.' Those are the conditions if I die before she does."

Oliver all of a sudden visibly blushed a deep red. How had that man known what Oliver had been thinking about when he first laid eyes on Verne?

Jules and Verne both laughed loud, hearty laughs when they saw this, which made Oliver feel more embarrassed. Jules then resumed speaking to Oliver in a serious tone, "I wanted to talk about that subject up-front so that we would not need to have to mention it later while traveling to Unknown's ship. I think I have a great idea about what is going to happen to the 10/9 of us. I expect that most of us are going to be going through quite a lot of miniature adventures, though I myself do not know exactly what is going to happen. This world is very mysterious and vast, and there is almost no way for a person to know what everyone else is doing, regardless of wherever/whenever they are. As far as I know, there is only One who knows everything that is going on. (Isaiah 55 **,** NKJV) There is only one Author that knows what is really going on."

Oliver did not know what to say, so he just stood still, and pondered the words Jules said while Verne whispered in Jules's ear. Oliver could tell that the words that Jules had said were very important to him, and the implications were very impact-full. Whoever Jules was, he was obviously very insightful, and very aware of the world around him. Some people would probably say that he was too aware for his own good, but Oliver did not think so. In fact, he had always treasured that trait. His travels had shown him how large the universe actually was. And yet, Oliver had felt that there was something more, something bigger than himself, a planet, a galaxy, even a universe. But he did not know what it is. The Jedi knew about The Force, which could be felt from virtually anywhere in his galaxy, and yes, he had learned how to use it, but whenever he did, he had always felt that he was missing something. Was there something else that was like The Force?

Oliver's musings were interrupted when he saw Verne sliding a stretcher underneath Jules. As she pushed the stretcher under him, Oliver noticed that they both were wearing those bracelets he had seen on their left forearms. He wondered where they had gotten those stones. The stones were probably from somewhere he had not been before. Before he could ask them about it, he heard a low, quiet whisper in his left ear. At first, he did not recognize the voice, but he soon remembered who it was that was whispering in his ear.

The voice of Unknown whispered in his ear, "Do not be afraid, it is I. Foufolle will not bother us for a while. She realized that she arrived too late to stop what you were going to do. She is on her last mission. She will not be able to report what is going on here to her former masters. Do not worry about her life, she is alive, even though she is not feeling well. I will tell you more later. " After this, he asked Jules and Verne in a normal voice, "Did you allow Marty to borrow the DeLorean again?"

Jules replied, "Yes, he did not want to wake up the 'Master', and it is not yet ready to join you. Verne and I talked about asking our dad about how his project is coming along."

Unknown whispered just loud enough that they all could hear, "We need to go relatively soon. Night comes before the day, and we need to survive this night in order for the danger to be over. After I had explained what happened in the past, and introduced you two, we must go on into step 2. We have to introduce Oliver to 'Twist'. After that, we have to get to 'Moby Dick.' However, we must watch out for 'them.' They are looking for us, and it is only a matter of time before they find us. Oliver must be prepared for that event. Am I right in assuming you know where the rest are?"

Jules and Verne looked at each other before they both said at the same time, "We do."

Unknown then turned his masked face toward Oliver, "Before we head off, I would like to formally introduce these 2 people to you. This is Jules Brown, one of the 2 sons of the famous Dr. Emmett Brown, and his wife Verne. I do not yet know if they have had any children, but it does not matter much right now. As long as I know they are somewhere far from here, I will not need to worry for their safety." Unknown paused as he sat down on the lush, green turf. "Now then, I am going to talk about myself a little before we depart." Unknown took a deep, labored breath before he continued. (play mysterious music)

"Oliver, you have been traveling with me for 14 years now, and all that time I have told you nothing about who I am. You have probably wondered why I have restrained myself from talking to you before today. You want to know what people call my 'back-story.' I will tell you this: my story is a long one. I have been called many names at many different places. I have seen, felt, heard, smelled, sensed, and known many things that are common, and those that are rare. There is knowledge that I have never told, because if I did so, it would cause 'them' to go after something that should be left alone. There are 3 in particular that I am trying to avoid meeting. You have also wondered why I have always been wearing this mask when you see me. "

Oliver stared in awe. _I wish I knew what Unknown is trying to hid from those 3 people he mentioned_. _It would appear that they are part of the 'them' he talked about. I guess that it is for the best. If I am tortured or caught by those 3, then I would not be able to tell them what Unknown knows._ _Still, I would like to know about Unknown's background_. _Who is he?_

Unknown looked away, "No one who is above the age of 9 has ever seen my face and not died. Only children have seen it. That is why I have never taken this mask off in front of anyone else. Not even I have looked at my own face. Those that have seen my face and survived, are kids who have been hurt in some way by another, or are orphans. I think I know why that is the case, but I am not ready to talk about it right now. A far as to why I have never shown any of my skin to anyone, it is because I am trying to protect them from myself. Until I know how to enable people to safely see my skin, I will stay this way, masked and cloaked."

Oliver did not say anything. He now understood why Unknown had never taken his mask off around him, and he also started to feel a sense of empathy for Unknown. Unknown had been shunned by adults for what had to be at least 20 years. Traveling from place to place, with no family, no companions. No-one to talk to if he was angry or sad. No-one to hold his hand or to even give him praise or encouragement. Unknown was obviously not married, he probably had not gotten even within 10 feet of a woman at all. The same scenario was probably true for men. His want to be able to show his face, to 'express himself', was restrained by his fears of what would happen. Oliver knew that the first thing that humans looked at, was the face. The judgement that most of their society had cast on Unknown was shallow, and did not examine his soul. Oliver thought that Unknown was not a cold, cruel person that did not care what happened to people, but was the the opposite. He cared so much more than they could imagine. Unknown, if he really wanted to, could have killed Oliver, and a great number of people a long time ago. If Unknown had exposed his face to a lot of people, he would have killed them. And yet, he did not do so. Why did Unknown allow himself to be looked down at in the first place? (change to serious music theme)

" It is not because of my 'inherent goodness' that you are still alive Oliver, but by the grace the Author gave to me. Even before I was conceived, I was destined to fail. I was born into the world as a doer of evil, and the one person that loved me the most, I rejected. My soul turned its back toward Him, and set me against Him. My soul said that He was my enemy. From the moment I was conceived, I lived my life just thinking about one person, me. I thought and acted and behaved as though the others around me were my slaves. They were there to do my bidding and give me what I wanted, when I wanted it without question. Eventually I started getting punished for my actions and my selfishness. Little by little, I was preparing myself for my own downfall.

" I will say no more for now about myself. I have told you what you need. The source of the evil that has to be combated every single day is in every human that was ever born, and in all other sentient beings. This evil has corrupted everyone you can physically see. This evil cannot be destroyed with a lightsaber, or even The Force. People can be put in jail or even killed, but the evil that is in their souls is still there. After our bodily death, our souls will go to either a place where you can be with the Creator for forever, or a place of eternal suffering." (previous theme ends, replaced with silence)

Oliver interrupted, "I was told that the world, if it did have a beginning, was created by the Big Bang."

Unknown sighed before saying, "I was really hoping to talk to about something else, but I guess it will have to wait until after I have told you about the accounts that were written on a planet called Earth. These accounts have never been heard before where we came from, so you need to pay attention. They tell of the original start of the universe. The universe was created by the intelligent design of God. Even though scientists may call the faith in the existence of God a 'blind faith', I believe that it is no less believable than believing that the universe created itself out of nothing in less than a second. There have been heated debates about whether or not the existence of God can be 'proven', but I will not repeat the arguments that have been used in those discussions right now. If you are really interested in that, you should start comparing the arguments of both sides of the debate on the Internet, which you will be introduced to later, if I get the chance to do so. Now I am going to talk about the relationships between humans and Twi'leks."

Oliver then asked, "So, how are humans related to the Twi'leks?"

Behind his mask Unknown frowned. "During the rise of the interest for the 'search of alien life' in the 20th century, some people such as Gene Roddenberry(Star trek), and George Lucas developed ideas about alien civilizations. They, and other movie directors and scientists, eventually created the main concepts of the universe you and I know Oliver. The ideas about the races we are familiar with, such as the Twi'leks and the Wookies, are attributed to George Lucas. I know how shocking it is to you, to find this out. I myself was very skeptical of the document that I found that held this account. This explains how Twi'leks, Wookies, and other species we know came into creative existence. The races were made intellectually, not physically. I will talk about the physical part next." Unknown took out of his cloak a small device and put it on top of the crate, and stood up before he continued on. (change to creepy music)

"Certain chemists that worked in labs started taking the DNA of animals, and started making clones starting in 1952. During the time when George Lucas was designing our galaxy, the existence of the process of cloning was starting to get well-known. After certain mammals such as sheep and horses were successively cloned, some chemists started to work on gene manipulation. In 2015, the Pokémon franchise announced a mobile game that allowed people to catch Pokémon, which were imaginary creatures that were basically stored electrical data, 'anywhere in the world.' It was also the year when BoyaLife, a Chinese company, announced their plans to make a cattle cloning factory in Tianjin. ( wiki/List_of_animals_that_have_been_cloned). The genetic manipulation of animals eventually got to the point where certain Pokémon species could actually be created physically by changing the DNA of actual animals. The first, and arguably the most powerful Pokémon species to be created was, Arceus.

"Before Arceus gained consciousness, the people that had made it created it's Pokedex entry, and got a certain evolved human (EVO), called Hiro Nakamura,(Heroes) to find other habitable places for humans to live. Since he was a human that had the unnatural abilities to alter the flow of time, and the ability to instantly teleport himself and someone he was touching, he was the ideal person to send out into space. As long as he had an intact spacesuit, and as long as he an ample supply of oxygen in his tank, he would be able to instantly teleport around the cosmos. He eventually found a faraway galaxy that had planets where humans could live, but they were too far away for any spacecraft to take humans to them. Hiro had to resort to teleporting enough of the humans and their creations to make it possible for the planets in the newly discovered galaxy to eventually become populated. The account that I read said that the production of Pokémon eventually reached the point where the Pokémon species that had genders could breed and create eggs. Scientists started grouping these Pokémon into different categories such as types, and egg groups.

"However, Pokémon were not the only creatures that were being created by so called scientists. Certain countries illegally experimented on humans, and started creating human clones. Genetic modifications to human DNA eventually led to the creation of Twi'leks, Wookies, Hutts, and all the other species that you and I are familiar with. When some... shady characters were getting teleported to the newly discovered planets, they brought along their 'magnificent creations', which not only consisted of the aforementioned races, but it also consisted of some bizarre and horrific creations, such as hybrids, and Poke-morphs. Some of these creatures were mixtures of humans and Pokémon that were created by perverted males who decided to use Pokémon as their... outlets for their passions. The reactions of people when they discovered this was somewhat mixed. Those that hated the practice of gene manipulation were in the majority, but there were enough proponents for it that the government had to make a decision that would make both sides happy. The decision that was reached was that the **humans that did not want to live with Pokémon** as well as the Twi'leks, Wookies and etc., would start their own civilizations in the galaxy that Oliver and I know. Those people who wanted to live near Pokémon, as well as those who wanted to continue their... immoral relationships with their Pokémon were to stay on Earth. A larger number of people decided to stay in what was called **'The Star Wars Galaxy.' (first 10 s section of Star Wars theme music)**

" Out of those people that stayed, very few of them had any type of education. Because virtually all the scientists and engineers at the time went to The Star Wars Galaxy, the level of technology and culture that was left on Earth was not maintained. The technology of the people in The Star Wars Galaxy grew to the point where hyperdrives and lightsabers were invented. The 'left behind' humans and the Pokémon somehow forgot how to use the current technology around them, and about their own history. They also somehow forgot about the humans and other creatures that had left. I suspect that someone caused this to happen. The state of Pokemon and human society fell until it hit rock-bottom. The people started to act like they used to in 'prehistoric times.' All of the modern technology was smashed up and made useless when people started to act more like wild animals, With little thought for each other. Not only had humans become chaotic between themselves, but also against Pokémon. Certain Pokémon started to become worshiped or feared, and were treated like gods. Everyone, both humans and Pokémon, except for some Mewtwo and Hiro Nakamura, forgot that Pokémon were made by humans.

" When Arceus became conscious, he "created" the Hoenn region and "created the world." When he was doing this, he actually was telling 1000 Pokémon what to do, in order for Earth to be 'Recreated.' Some of these thousand arms were 'Legendary Pokémon' such as Kyogre and Groudon. After the whole Earth was reformed by Arceus, Hiro Nakamura, who had seen the whole thing and witnessed it firsthand, wrote down what had happened. There were many skirmishes and wars that happened over time not only between humans and Pokémon, but also between Pokémon themselves. This is when Pokémon started learning how to using their moves to fight or get away from those they perceived as their enemies. It did not take very long for humans to figure out how to make items that acted as capsules that could contain Pokémon. These items eventually led to the creation of the Pokéball system of capturing Pokémon. It soon became apparent to both Pokemon and humans that they needed to get along together. From that time forward, people would partner up with Pokemon, and be called 'Pokemon Trainers.'

" Hiro Nakamura told what I have told you to an Alakazam, which was a Psychic type Pokémon. The document I found with this account on it also described something that has not happened yet. According to the text, after a thing called 'Dark Matter' had been defeated by a human that turned into a Pokémon, another threat will appear. It describes some objects that are called, 'red beams of hate.' I think that I have finally discovered the answer to what those red beams of hate are, but I have no idea of how to prove whether or not my guess is right, so I will refrain from saying it for now. It does not matter anyway, because I think it is more important to find this 'Hiro reborn.' If that person is supposed to save Earth, then him/her should be found as soon as possible, and be told what their role is. That is my goal: to find this person, weather they are human, a Poke-morph, a hybrid, or any other non-human species."

Oliver was astounded by the tale he had been told so far. So far, what Unknown had said was that humans were responsible for both the creation of Twi'leks and Pokémon. Such a story did sound like a lot of science fiction, but it did sound possible. T _he part of the story about both humans and Pokémon forgetting about the departure of humans to another galaxy could really explain why this event was never written down in the Jedi Archives. If everyone except Hiro had forgotten about it, it was probably very reasonable to assume that such a document, even if it had been displayed to the Jedi Archives, would be immediately rejected as being false. Wait a second, Unknown had said that Hiro was able to teleport himself. If Hiro was really able to do such a thing, why didn't he just take the humans back to Earth to show the proof of his account while he was still alive_? _Did something happen to Hiro Nakamura?_

Unknown had paused so that He could allow Oliver to think, but he decided to say something important. "I forgot to mention something when I mentioned Hiro Nakamura. I said that he was a human that had the unnatural abilities to alter the flow of time, and the ability to instantly teleport himself and someone he was touching. I had forgotten to specify what I had meant when I said that. Before I specify exactly what I mean, I have to clarify how time is viewed as a whole by society. The basic way time, as we think we know it, is displayed graphically is with a line segment. It is displayed by a line segment because it would be hard to understand how large a infinite time line really is. For my illustration, the beginning of time is the creation of the universe. I know there are theories of concentric universes out there, but I am going to ignore those in my illustration. The end of time is going to be the 2nd coming of Christ. Everything from the time you and I are at now till the 2nd coming is the 'unpredictable future,' while I will call the things that have happened until the time we met the 'ancient past'. Everything else is the recent past, and the present. Now that I have explained that, I will tell you basically what Hiro Nakamura could do in respect to time. Hiro Nakamura, in essence, could alter time in 2 ways: stopping the flow of time around him and time-traveling himself and any people he touched to a place on Earth. Sometimes he used his power in the ancient past to go to the future, and learn what happened in that future's past. There were other times, however, where he went into the past from his time. Because of his power, he was able to learn what needed to be done in the past or the present in order to stop a potential future from happening. Basically, he was a "Time-lord."

Oliver then asked Unknown a question, "If Hero Nakamura was able to do that, then why is The Star Wars Galaxy the way it is now? With being able to time travel, and to teleport, he could have kept many bad things from happening. "

"That is a good question Oliver. I would like a turn to speak now." All eyes turned to Verne as she said in a resolute voice, "Unknown has talked for a while, and I would like him to get a break from talking. He may know a lot about what happened here in the distant past, but he did admit once that he does not know much of recent events out here on Earth." (ominous music start)

Oliver visibly balked. He was here, on Earth, the one planet where human experiments on their own kind had created Twi'leks. What other things were humans capable of creating beside Pokemon? He did not know, and he did not really want to know the answer to that question. He doubted his mind would be able to handle the concept that there were a lot more kinds of creatures out there, and a lot of them had the capacity to be dangerous. Little did he know that there were other 'mons' out there, in a very similar dimension that was not very far away. (switch to Twist theme)

Verne started her turn by getting out a hologram projector, and activating it. A holographic image of a younger Verne appeared over the projector. Verne had looked quite different back then, she looked full of life, energetic, excited to have an audience to watch her perform. "This is a recording of actress Twist as she stars in a performance that showcases a part of her life before she met her loving husband Jules. This performance is filled with epic duels of whit, great choreography, and a story of a long-lost world full of little critters that are cute but dangerous, and monsters that are so powerful, they are talked about either with great fear, or great reverence. "

Oliver looked carefully at Verne's face, and saw a little bit of a smile on her face, and a tiny tear in her eye as she gazed at the holographic projection. A tear of regret? No. It was a tear of happiness that was born from a memory of a time long ago, a time that she desperately missed. Whatever it was that had changed her, made her change name from 'Twist' to Verne had made her sad. Something was missing. What had happened in her past? Was it something that she did? Oliver guessed rightly, that he would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 2: Who is Twist?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Star Wars, Heroes Reborn, or LOTR.

Announcement: I have not gotten any reviews so far, so I am not sure what people are thinking about this story. Please try to review this story so that I can start judging what needs to be done to make my story potentially more interesting. **This story is going to reference the Bible, and events that happened that are recorded inside it**. If you have not watched the original "Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction," I would suggest not reading this chapter, because even though it is not the same, a lot of the dialog is taken directly from the the movie, and would spil it for you.

Announcement: There is some foreshadowing about what a certain main character is going to be doing in this, so keep an eye out. The idea of making up names of the famous celebrities Ian McKellen, Arnald Schwarzenegger, and Elijah Wood was easier than I expected. It was as if someone else put those thoughts in my head. (dummm dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum dummm) How in the world did that tune get it my head? (scratching my head) Anyways, the things that have happened to Twist, Quartzneger, and the rest of the characters that were mentioned above during the credits of the movie are also down below. The part about Yveltal is modified because I might save Yveltal for a future chapter. **If you would like to make suggestions, please keep in mind it might take a while for me to implement them, if I decide to at all.**

Writer's Note: when a Psychic Pokemon is using telepathy, their words are " _italicized._ " Other Pokemon, except for Meowth, are actually using telepathy, but their words are "quoted," just like those of humans. Underlined words are Pokemon moves such as Recover

* * *

Chapter 2: Who is Twist?

(a flashback)

On the same day as that eventful battle that had happened, there had been an interesting discovery: a baby. However, it was neither a human or a Pokémon's baby. It had been wrapped in a blanket and left in a basket. A Diglett called Sand had found the baby, as well as the note that was attached to the basket. The note had the following text:

"Due to some unexpected events, I have been forced to flee for the lives of both this child and myself. My pursuers must not find this child. If they do, the hope for a better future for both mankind and Pokémon will never come to pass. I wish that I could take care of the child, but if I stay, I would only endanger the life of the child. I must lead 'them' away from this child, so that in case something happens to me, 'they' will never get the child. Whoever is reading this, please take care of this child for me. I have already thought of a name for this child, but I beg you to not say it aloud to anyone, not even the child herself, until she becomes strong enough to defend herself. Give her a 'use-name' to be used when around everyone, and call her by that name publicly.

Because of a vision of the future I have had, ( **Future Sight is the move** ) I know that there are going to be both good and bad times ahead for her. Until she has reached maturity, you must try to protect her against anyone from the outside. However, there will be a day when she will want to leave the nest, never to return. When that day comes, do not try and stop her, even if it pains you on the inside. For humans are supposed to when they become men or woman, to 'put away childish things.' She will have to learn how to become interdependent with Pokémon, Twileks, Digimon, Wookies, Jedi, animals, plants, and many other living things, including humans. You will be her first guide in this strange universe. To make her seem normal to everyone, including you, I have made a concoction that will make her be a Pokémon while she is in your care, but be warned! If she sheds even one drop of blood from anyone intentionally for revenge, a doom will fall on both her, and everyone else she has contacted with. When she finally leaves to never return, she will no longer be a Pokémon, but she will revert to the species of a Twi'lek. The day before she does leave, there will be an earthquake, and one of the Master's will return in fury. On that day, your role will end with you."

Sand looked at the child and then the note. She looked to be about 9 weeks old. After about a minute of pondering, the Diglett took the note and the baby in the basket, and headed for his cave. As he entered into his private cave/room, the child started to cry. It bawled and bawled and bawled. Sand had not had a wife yet, and he had not expected to have to take care of a baby just as he was in the process of moving in. He knew that it would make no sense for him to tell the child that he was her father. It would be best to tell her that Sand was charged by at least one of her parents to look after her. That would be the most truthful explanation to give her when she grew old enough to understand at least Pokémon, and maybe even human speech. Right now though, he would have to figure out what was bothering the baby. When he shifted the blanket that was wrapped around her using the top of his head, he noticed 2 prehensile protrusions on the back of the baby's head. The next thing he checked was whether or not the baby had soiled either herself or the sheets she was wrapped in. She had not soiled yet, so it was not that. He then tried to feed her some of his own Pokémon food, but soon discovered that she did not have teeth, so she could not chew it. He was baffled at his ignorance of how humans cared for their young. He then decided that he needed to go to the one female he knew that would be able to tell him what needed to be done to calm the child down. It was time to go see Meloetta.

The Meloetta in question was a solitary adoptive mother. For many years, she had lived up to her reputation as the best adoptive mother around. It was unknown how long she had actually lived. According to some people, she had been alive for about 600 years. 10 Miltank had offered to help her out by providing a constant source of Moomoo Milk. Many Pokémon had mentioned how Meloetta only wanted the basic necessities, and that she never charged anyone a price for her work. Many Pokémon had been accepted into her home, and then sent out after they could fend for themselves. However, Sand had never heard if she had ever taken care of a child that was not a Pokémon. In any case, she had a lot of experience with babies, so she would probably know what would need to be done to take care of this... female baby.

Sand balanced the baby basket back onto his head. Surprisingly, the baby stopped its crying and moving around. Sand wondered what it was that prompted the child to stop screaming. Was is because the child was put on his head? Was it because of something else? He was about to leave when he remembered a very important instruction that had been given to him by the the person who had left the basket: to apply a certain concoction to the baby. How was he going to deliver that to the baby? He might have feet, but he did not have any hands/claws/paws, or, for that matter, any arms. The strange liquid was supposed to take the creature, and turn it into a Pokémon. Was such a thing possible? ( **Yes. In fact, it is cannon. Check Season 5, Episode 32 Hocus Pokémon** of the English anime) Should he, Sand, put it on her before, or after, he went to Meloetta? He decided that the best way to proceed was to take the parent's note with him when he went to visit Meloetta. It might not be safe for the child to be left alone here by itself. He decided to take the child with him on his way to Meloetta.

As Sand traveled the complex labyrinth of tunnels with the baby basket on his head, the child never screamed or moved. Some might have said that it was because the child was so afraid, that it did not make any sound. Others might have guessed more rightly that the child had figured out that screaming and moving were two things that would make its already 'traumatic' experience even worse. In any case, the lack of screams and movement on the baby's part made it a lot easier for Sand to focus on keeping his head balanced while he was moving. Because of this, it was moderately difficult to keep the basket on his head from tipping too much in any direction.

When Sand got to about 5 feet from the surface, he carefully lowered his body until the basket was laying down on the floor of the tunnel he was in. Sand groaned as he stretched himself around, trying to relieve the stress of carrying that basket on his head. The baby moved around in the basket, which was a good sign that showed that the baby was still alive. Sand then checked on the baby and discovered that the baby had not soiled herself yet, but he did smell a faint smell coming from the baby. Before he could try and pick up the basket, Sand heard something.

"Where is she..." Sand paused, before he looked around, trying to find where that voice was coming from. He did not see anyone. Maybe he had just been hearing his own thoughts, or maybe he had misheard something else. He mentally shook it off, before picking the baby up with his head, and moved toward one of the exits of this domain. It was nighttime, and the full moon was out, so he would probably be safe outside tonight.

As he exited out of the tunnel into the bright moonlight, something unexpected happened. "Coo." Sand slowly stopped as he recognized the sound the baby had made, and managed to not jump in his surprise. Did the baby just coo? He gently lowered the basket down onto the ground, and looked at the baby. It was staring at something. When he looked in the direction that she was gazing, he discovered that she was staring at the moon. As he looked up at the moon, something awoke in him, a small hidden desire that has been given to males for many years: the desire to be a father. He did not need advice from a Meloetta in order to figure out how to act as a dad. Even though the baby was not a Pokémon, he would find out for himself how to care for such a wonderful creature. If the baby was a human, then he would care for the human as if she were his own daughter. With this resolution, he carefully traveled back to his cave.

As he traveled toward his cave, he noticed that the baby was twisting around in the basket. He slowly set the basket down, and checked on the baby. When he came over to check the baby, he was surprised when she reached out, and touched his head and said, "Who?" Then, she touched him with her index finger. "Name?" When she asked his name, Sand paused before a name came unbidden from his mouth, "Maric." The child smiled, then said "Maric." She then closed her eyes and stopped twisting around in the basket. Sand then decided that now it was time for a new change. He knew now what he was going to do. He was Maric, the protector of the little child. **Twist** will be her name. He would have to tell the other members sooner or later about the presence of the child eventually, but that could wait until later.

For 2 years, Maric raised the humanoid child, and started to teach her, little by little, how to speak to Pokémon, using the syllables of his species name. During that time, the child's mental and intellectual prowess grew. One day, Maric went out to get some food for Twist. Just after he left, a strange, shimmering light floated into the cave. It went over toward the sleeping Twist, before it expanded and took physical form. A human male stood there, looking at the sleeping Twist. The scars on the man's wrists and arms testified that this man had gone through quite a lot. The man knelled on his knees, and faced toward the roof. He did not speak out loud, but his face changed expressions every couple of seconds. After a minute, he gently placed his hands on Twist's head, and hummed a tune. As he hummed, a ring of light formed around his arm, and traveled down his arm, and into Twist. When the ring passed into her, her body glowed white, before it started to change shape.

Twist's face became kite-shaped, the nose and ears changed into a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Her closed eyes became wide and narrow. Twist's body became segmented with black skin, which was visible between the joints and along her neck. Two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions grew out of her shoulders and her chest became brown, and fauld-like. Twist's skin color elsewhere changed from green to yellow. Twist's hands changed from having 4 finger and a thumb to having 3 fingers, while her feet changed to having 3 toes. If anyone had observed carefully, they would have noticed that her 3 new toes were longer than her 3 fingers. The final adjustment that happened was the growth of a thick and long tail, with a brown band located near the tip. Twist's body had changed from that of a baby female Twi'lek to a baby female Abra.

After the transformation was complete, the man walked over to the bottle of the transformation potion that had come in the basket that had held Twist. Maric had set it aside, and had forgotten what the purpose of that potion had been. This man knew he would have to remind Maric that this transformation was part of what the parents had requested. Maric would need to help get Twist ready for what was lying in store for her. The man made a motion, and the top of the bottle opened up. He took the potion, and applied it onto his hands. His hands started to glow. He drank the rest of the potion, after that, his whole body began to glow. The potion was doing its work. His hand was starting to be transformed. He put his head next to Twist's. A beam of light went from him into Twist, causing her body to spasm as it reacted to what was coming into her body. As her body continued to be hit by the beam, the spasms stopped. Her body was now, finally, accepting the transfer. After 10 seconds, Twist's body started to levitate off the ground. The transformation was now almost complete. All that was needed was for Twist's soul to get used to the new body. Twist would have to get used to using all 4 of the brain waves that Pokémon minds use: Alpha, Betta, Gamma, and Delta. ( **See** **Season 16** **Episode 15 Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot** ) As soon as that adjustment was made, she would finally be able to manipulate energy and matter using her mind. She would then fully be a Pokémon.

The man backed off from Twist for a bit as his own transformation began. 10 seconds later, where there had once been a man, was a Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: " _At last, after many years, I have figured out not only how to speak human and Pokémon languages by my mouth, but I have also figured out how to make humans turn into Pokémon. It is time for humans, Pokémon, and another species to learn to get along with each other peacefully. In order for these species to fully understand each other, they must walk a mile in each other's shoes. To do that, I am going to need to transform some of them into the other kinds at some point or another. I will Haitian (Heroes) Twist so that she does not remember that she was a Twi'lek. She will remember the names of the Pokémon around her, and she will retain her memory of the words she has learned. She will think that she was an Abra originally._ " Mewtwo then erased Twist's memories about her past before she met Maric. He then searched through her memories, and saw that Maric had never told her how she had been found, but he did tell her that she was not his kid, but had been given to him. That was fine. That was all she needed to know. Mewtwo then used Teleport to leave the cave without a trace. " _Now, I will resume watching for the Chosen One._ " (Star Wars)

* * *

(about a year later)

Under the ground, there was a cave, and in that cave, lived an Abra. It was not a nasty, dirty, wet, or dark cave, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: It was a Diglett's cave. (Hobbit reference) This particular Diglett's cave was quite different from other Digletts' caves. For one thing, this cave actually had furniture and appliances put inside it. There was a glass chandelier, twin-sized bed, printer, clock, desk, refrigerator, microwave, push mower, clothing washer, dish washer, stove, computer, cabinet, a chair, and a bookcase. There was no need for a lamp because of the strange, glowing crystals that were embedded in the walls. The drinking water that was used came from came an underground spring that was a km away from this cave.

This cave was not the only one down here in the Gem Domain. There was virtually an entire maze of tunnels that led between the many other caverns and caves that latticed and wandered around this hidden kingdom. 3 years ago, there had been an entire colony of Durant that had used to live in this kingdom. In order to claim this territory, the Diglett and Dugtrio had a battle against the Durant, which resulted in many Pokémon fainting, or even dying. At first it had looked like the Durant were going to win the battle, but eventually, a group of Heatmor ended up finding the Durant. The Durant were quickly overwhelmed by the attacks of both the Dugtrio and the Heatmor, The battle between these forces had lasted for about 30 minutes, but by the time the battle was over, most of the wounded, dead, or dying Pokémon were Durants. Only about 20% of all the Durants that had fought had survived, while about 65% of the Diglett survived. Only 5 Heatmor had fallen during the fight, but they were sorely missed.

After 3 years, it would be the first time that the little tiny 3-year-old would first meet another Pokémon beside Maric: a someone that would fill a void that was not being filled. The Abra did not know how she had got here, to her, it was just home. This was the first time that she finally saw both a Cubone and an Elekid. Little did she know at that time, that like Cubone, she was an orphan. The absence of a maternal figure did not bother Twist, because from this time until her 18th "birthday," she would have an entire colony of Diglett that would protect her, just like as a mother hen does with her eggs. Her training and playing with these Pokemon would prepare her until that time when an adventure, which she did not expect, would occur.

* * *

(15 years later)

"The Abra, the Trainer, and the Cocoon of Destruction" (Parody of _Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction_ )

Arnold Quartzneger: plays a more macho, older version of Ash that is proficient in the use of guns and knifes.

Ian Mccellen- Plays the role of Xerneas

Elijah Cood- Plays the Role of Meowth.

Twist (The actor): Plays the role of Twist the Abra.

* * *

There was a bright flash of light in the cave as an Abra flashed into existence. It glanced behind it and saw its pursuers about 20 feet away. They had not known where she had teleported to. The female Abra hid behind a huge crystal, currently out of sight of her pursuers, which were a group of 3 Diglett. Maric, one of those three Diglett, called out, "Princess Twist, it's time! Princess!"

Twist: _"He-he, Hide-And-Seek is fun_."

A bunch of small Diglett popped out of the ground and faced Twist as they said their species's name out loud.

Twist: " _Shh, not right now._ " The little Digletts' sounds guided Maric right to Twist. When he saw her, he cried out, "Princess Twist."

Twist: " _Hehehe, you found me._ "

Maric: "I am not playing princess, it is almost time for you..." Maric ran into part of a pile of crystals, and caused the pile to topple over on top of him and 2 other Diglett.

Twist: " _Maric, are you all right?_ "

Diglett and Maric: "Diglett!" They thrust the crystals that they had been buried under away from themselves.

Maric: "I'm fine, thank you." A lose crystal fell down and bopped him on the head. At first, Twist was surprised, but her surprise turned to mirth as she giggled at the comical event. "Ohhhh!" Maric threw the crystal off his head. "This is no time for giggling!" The little Diglett that were around them started giggling, but were interrupted.

Dais: "Princess!" At the sound of the voice, the little Diglett moved out of the way for an old Dugtrio.

Maric: "Elder."

Twist: " _Dais?"_ Dais waded through the floor of the cavern over to Princess Abra.

Dais: "Now Princess Abra, you have an important duty to perform. You must not forget that." (scene change to another cavern) The Psychic Gem, for countless years, has provided us with great amount of energy and tranquility. Unfortunately, time has taken its toll on it. I know that someday the Psychic Gem will die out and lose its disdaining shimmer."

Twist: " _But look how beautifully it is sparkling now. Worrying too much will make your feet fall off._ "

Dais: "Ohhh. Please take what I am saying seriously."

Twist: " _Okey dokey._ "

Dais: "A simple 'yes' will suffice."

Twist: " _Uh, yes._ "

Dais: "The sad truth is that if the Psychic Gem were to be lost, our domain will be finished."

Twist: " _Your exaggerating._ "

Dais: "I am not exaggerating. Creating the new Psychic Gem is a task that only you can do Princess Twist. Before any more time is wasted, I want you to demonstrate your power."

Twist: " _Okay, I'll do it. I mean, I'll try._ " Twist knelt down and readied herself for her attempt. " _But I don't think I can._ "

Dais: "Princess!"

Twist: " _Right._ " Twist, the female Abra, closed her eyes and held up her hands as she concentrated. A small, blue sphere of light formed between her palms/paws, then she opened he eyes as she directed that energy toward the Psychic Gem in a spiral of luminescent blue. The blue profile of a smaller version of the Psychic Gem started to form from the energy that Abra was releasing.

Dais(encouraging): "Yes, Keep going." Twist tried harder, she moaned from the effort of trying to maintain the power, but it was not enough. The psychic energy that she had released soon dissipated, along with the hope of making a new Psychic Gem. Twist, Dais, Maric, and the 2 other Diglett let out disappointed sighs.

Twist: " _I told you I can't do it_."

Maric: "Princess, you will one day. After all, it is what you are here for."

" _I'd like to thank you for raising me, ever since I was very young, but I am afraid I..._ "

Dais: "Jesus of Nazareth."

Twist: " _Huh?_ "

Dais: "You must go see Him."

Twist: " _Jesus of Nazareth_?"

Dais: "That's Right. Long ago, when I was journeying, There was a terrible catastrophe. This Cataclysmic event occurred in a place called 'The Old Forest.' (LOTR) Wild Pokémon that had lived in this forest were running for their lives to get away from whoever was causing the event. A dark, purplish shroud was spreading from inside the forest. In the places of the forest where this shroud had been, the life forces of the trees and the grass were stripped away. Whenever the life force of a plant was taken away, Its color changed to gray as it turned into stone or dust. My life force was being drained, and I had thought that I was finished. I closed my eyes, in anticipation of meeting my end. Nothing happened. I opened up my eyes to see an amazing sight. In front of me, was something that looked like a man, and yet, it was not just a human. A bright light surrounded me and some other Pokémon, protecting us from the dark shroud that had threatened us. I was so weak that I fell over, and lost consciousness.

I do not know how long I was out for, but when I was brought back to consciousness, I saw the figure of a man leaning over me, with a compassionate face. Around him was a brightness that was brighter than the sun. When I saw this man, a memory flowed back to me from the Bible, about how God had sent down his only son, Jesus, down to Earth many years ago. God chose to allow a regular, sinful, virgin woman to give the physical birth of Jesus into the world. Jesus lived on the earth for about 30 years, as a normal human being, and suffered many temptations during that time. He grew in his understanding of what God's will for his life was: to pay the price for the sins of every person: death. Because Jesus always obeyed what God told him to do, on His own free will, He was given the authority and power to do many supernatural things. Some of those things were the calming of a storm, the casting out of demons, making the physically blind see, the deaf hear, the lame walk, healing of the sick both near and far, and even raising the dead to life. However, the people he stayed around the most with, were those that were social outcasts. After he was killed, He was raised back to life, and his physical body was 'reanimated.' He was the first person to actually bring himself back to physical life. If the son of God was able to heal people and even bring people back from the grave, there was no reason to think that he could not do the same to Pokémon. It is because of Jesus of Nazareth, that I am here today."

" _That is who I am going to meet?_ "

Dais: "Yes, princess."

" _So if I meet Jesus of Nazareth, I will discover my true power and be able to actually make a Psychic Gem?_ "

Dais: "If it is what He wants, you will be given the power to create the Psychic Gem. You could be given the power to make the Psychic Gem by Xerneas, but I recommend seeing Jesus of Nazareth, since he can do even more than Xerneas. Only He has the power to conquer your inner darkness. To do so, you must let him be the Master of your life. If you do not accept him as the Savior and Lord of your life, you will never find the fulfillment that you seek. Only by humbling yourself, and by spending time with Him of your own initiative, will you be able to know more about who He is. If you actively seek Him, you will find Him. "

Abra pondered for a little bit before she burst out happily, " _I'll do it, I'll go! I have always wanted to see the outer world anyway."_

Dais: "You must take all this more seriously."

Twist: " _Okey dokey._ "

Dais: "What will suffice?"

Twist: " _Uh, a simple yes? Yes!_ "

(switch of scenery from an underground cavern to a view of the outside world.)

The Movie Announcer: "The world of Pokémon, incredible to behold, home of the most mysterious of all creatures. In the forests, up in the skies, and in the seas. Pokémon can be found in places around this world. The lives of people and Pokémon have been bound together since the beginning of time, sharing the bonds of trust and respect. Now we come to a young man named Quartzneger who is from Pallet Town. He and his partner Pikachu work together to battle and catch Pokémon. Quartzneger is continuing on his journey as a Pokémon trainer, along with his friends. For every new Pokémon they meet, a brand new exciting adventure awaits them. "

(The following scenes happen while a musical theme is played to give the reader into an adventurous mood: Pikachu vs. Pyroar, Team Rocket spying on Pikachu, Twist running through the grass and encountering Merilyn and her Delphox, Froakie vs. Meowstic, Riot and Sheninja try to get Twist, Mega Absol vs. Halucha, Merilyn and Riot meet and are still after Twist, back to Mega Absol and Halucha)

Quartzneger: "Mega Evolution sure does make Pokémon powerful, but what is even more powerful, is my love interest in guns." Serena and Clement smiled and laughed as everyone else who heard it 'sweat-dropped.'

Bonnie: "Oh Mega Absol trainer! You are a keeper. Take care of my brother."

Clement: "What are you doing? I've told you to stop this a million times." Serena, who was standing next to Clement, smiled. This had not been the first time Bonnie's had made an attempt to get Clement set up with another clueless, but good looking female. As Clement's mechanical Apalmb arm went out and grabbed Bonnie around her back, Bonnie finished her request by asking the clueless female to 'think about it.'

Twist, who was still being chased by the Delphox and the Sheninja, barely managed to avoid being hit by both a flamethrower, and a Water Shriken by teleporting out of their way, which caused an explosion when the attacks hit the wall instead. Pikachu heard the explosion, and ran off in the direction of the sound, saying "pi, pi, pi" as he ran. Quartzneger, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena followed him. Riot and his Sheninja, and the Delphox and Merilyn found Twist in an alley, and surrounded her.

Merilyn: "Sorry Riot, I will not allow you to get in my way."

Riot: "That's what I should be saying."

Twist: " _Well then, if you will excuse me..._ " Twist started to try to head around Riot, but she ended up not going far.

Merilyn: "Stop right there!" Two attacks by the Delphox and Sheninja slammed into the wall 3 feet in front of Twist, halting her escape.

Quartneger: "Stop it, ganging up like that on a single Pokémon. What do you think you are doing?" Quartzneger reached into his pocket, and found his gun that he always carried around, just in case he had to defend himself if he was attacked.

Merilyn: "Stay out of this. I need the gems that only this one can make."

Riot: "You talk too much Merilyn. You are not a master thief you are a master blabbermouth."

Serena: "She is a thief."

Quartzneger: "Now's your chance." Twist hovered towards Serena. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." The Thunderbolt hit the Delphox first, then switched over to the Sheninja.

Serena: "This way." Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Quartzneger, and Abra ran out of the alley, and got away from Merilyn and Riot.

Bystander 1: "Who is that?"

Bystander 2: "Someone call officer Jenny." Riot and Merilyn along with their Pokémon ran away quickly. Officer Jenny would definitely not catch them.

Clement: "It looks like we are all safe now."

Twist: " _Thank you everyone, I am very grateful to you all for rescuing me._ "

Quartzneger: "You spoke."

Serena: "Wow!"

Clement: "It's telepathy."

Bonnie: "You're so cute."

Quartzneger: "I'm Quartzneger."

Twist: " _Quartzneger._ "

Quartzneger: "... and this is my starter, Pikachu."

Twist: " _Pikachu._ "

Serena: "And I'm Serena."

Twist: " _Serena_."

Bonnie: "And Bonnie is my name."

Twist: " _Bonnie._ "

Clement: "And my name is Clement."

Twist: " _Clement._ "

Quartzneger: "You are a Pokémon, right?" Serena got out her Pokedex and started searching for Twist's Pokedex entry.

Serena: "Let's see, it says you are called an Abra. It says that you need to sleep 18 hours a day in order to maintain your Psychic powers. It also says that you that you are able to sense when an attack is coming, even when you are asleep. It does not say that you have the power to make gems. However, if you have figured out a way to do it, that would make you a special Abra."

Clement: "That must be why they are after you." Bonnie, Clement and the others did not notice that Team Rocket was listening from the roof above them.

Jessie: "We're here looking for Pikachu..."

James: "...And we find an even better Pokémon."

Meowth (Cood): "Let's grab the goods while the grabbing is good."

Jessie, James and Meowth: "Hehehehehehehe." Bonnie, Twist, Quartzneger, Serena, and Clement are still talking, oblivious to the proximity of Team Rocket.

Bonnie: "Right, those people are thieves."

Twist: " _What do you mean by 'thieves?'_ "

Quartzneger: "They take things that do not belong to them. That's 'steeling.' "

Bonnie: "Yeah, they are bad."

Twist: " _I guess that means thieves are bad people to watch out for. He he, I can't believe how much I have learned already._ "

(scene change to dinner time at a buffet.)

Quartzneger: "Abra, You should try these."

Twist: " _Huh, thank you very much. Hmm, they're delicious!_ "

Quartzneger: "Eat all you want, there is plenty."

Bonnie: "Kay, I am going to go get some more. Do you want to come too?" Twist was taken by surprise by that question.

Twist: " _Uh, well, yes. It would be my honor to accompany you._ "

Bonnie: "Come on." As Bonnie and Twist leave the table, Team Rocket's heads pop out of a bush.

Jessie: "Okay, catch time."

James "And how..."

Meowth: "Its all happening now."

Clement: "You see Quartzneger, certain gems such as the Bug Gem are extremely rare, beautiful and precious rocks that actually take thousands of years to form. Thousands."

Serena: "What makes these gems somewhat valuable is that if a Pokémon is holding one of these gems, the damage that is done to it by an attack of that type does only half as much damage as it would normally." Team Rocket sneaked behind Twist, and James pulled a sack right over on top of Twist.

James: "Stuffed in the bag." He runs out with Jessie, laughing as he passes by the 'Twirps' and is seen by them.

Serena: "It's Team Rocket."

(scene change to a clock-tower with a Honedge standing on the minute hand)

Jessie: "Well, that was the easiest heist that I can remember."

Twist: " _You three are thieves aren't you._ "

Jessie: "We are Team Rocket, smarty."

Twist: " _Thieves are people who take things that aren't theirs right? Thieves are bad people. That is just one of the things I have learned._ "

James: "Aren't we smart, well we are going to teach you a lot of things."

Jessie: "Welcome to the school of hard knocks."

Meowth: "Yep."

Twist: " _I certainly do appreciate your kind, educational offer, but I must be going. So please, I bid you farewell._ "

Jessie: "Did it say farewell? Hey! Stop gliding away." James moved in front of Twist, trying to block her escape.

James: "We insist; this party is just getting started."

Meowth: "We have a little job we want you to do for us."

Twist: " _Excuse me, but I have never had a job before._ "

Jessie: "Our research shows that you can make gems, and research doesn't lie."

James: "So won't you make us a few?"

Meowth: "Make them sparkle like me."

Twist: " _Oh, so that's what you mean by 'little job.' In that case, I will be happy to do it._ "

Jessie: "Really, no joke?"

James: "That is a smooth move."

Meowth: "Dig that, cooperation."

Twist: " _But don't be disappointed._ "

Jessie: "How can we be disappointed? Now get those gems rolling, karat by karat."

"Now." Twist put her hands together, and formed a little blue sphere of light. Soon, a blue gem went flying out, hit the wall, and hit the floor before stopping.

Jessie: "Gorgeous!"

James: "That would buy us the best meals for the rest of forevermore."

Meowth (Cood): "Not to mention noodles galore."

Jessie: "And for dessert, anything we want."

Meowth: "Quick, whip up some more."

"As you wish, but..." Twist repeated the process to make another gem, which dropped on the wooden floor.

Jessie: "Beautiful!"

Meowth: "Yeah, Number 2 is more fair."

James: "I can feel the vacation villa." James, Jessie, and Meowth giddily danced around happily.

Meowth: "Were rich, yeah, yeah. Let's put together an entire Team Rocket Resort. Oh yeah!"

Jessie: "All right, make more." Twist made a ball of blue energy that spat out streams of blue gems.

Jessie, James and Meowth: "It's a whirlpool." The number of gems grew till the room was filled with gems.

Meowth: "I'm taking a gem bath."

James: "I'm so filthy rich I'm clean."

Jessie: "Ouch! They are pointy, but it feels great."

Wobuffet: "Waaabaaa." Twist floated downstairs and pulled on the lock on the doors, but it did not break.

Millis: "Get away from the door." Twist backed away from the door. A Chesnaut slammed its arms on the doors. The impact broke the lock, and the doors swung toward the inside of the clock-tower.

Twist: " _Huh?_ "

Millis: "Hurry, this way."

(Scene change.)

Quartzneger: "Look, up there. Abra."Quartzneger, Serena, Clement, and Bonnie ran up the stairs "Are you okay?"

Serena: "You're not hurt?"

Twist: " _I'm perfectly fine thank you. After I make gems for them, the thieves allowed me to leave._ "

Clement: "So Team Rocket grabbed you so that you would have to make gems for them?"

Quartzneger: "Well, I am just glad you are okay."

Twist: " _Thank you, but I am fairly certain that by now those thieves are feeling rather disappointed._ "

Serena, Quartzneger and Clement: "Huh?"

(Scene change back to clock tower)

Team rocket is enjoying the huge number of gems that they are buried in, but their mood doesn't last long at the gems started breaking apart into little pieces of energy, before the energy disipates.

Jessie: "Huh?"

Meowth(Cood): "Uh-oh"

James: "No, no, no."

Jessie, James, Mewoth: "Don't go!"

Meowth: "Going and gone." All of the gems are now gone.

(scene change back to Twist, Quartzneger, etc.)

Twist: " _I guess that I am still not able to use my full powers to make real gems._ "

Serena: "After you make them, they disappear?"

Twist: " _Yes, and that is why I am searching for both Xerneas and Jesus of Nazareth._ "

Quartzneger: "Xerneas and Jesus of Nazareth?"

Clement: "I know that Xerneas is a legendary Pokémon, but I do not know anything about a Jesus of Nazareth. There is a legend that says that Xerneas has the power to give life."

Bonnie: "Wow."

Twist: " _I was told that Xerneas's Fairy Aura would help me to draw out my true power. I must find Xerneas._ "

Clement: "It is going to be hard for you to find him since you are a psychic type and Xerneas is a fairy type."

Quartzneger: "I would like to meet Xerneas."

Serena: "Me too."

Bonnie: "Yay, I would too."

Clement: "Yeah, me too.

Quartzneger: "Abra, do you think we could go with you?"

Twist: " _I would be happy if you would. It is my greatest pleasure to allow you all to travel along with me._ "

Quartzneger: "Allow us? Okay"

Serena: "You are a princess."

Bonnie: "Wow, Abra is a princess for real."

(scene change to strange aircraft)

Argus: "If Abra gets back underground, we will never be able to find her again." Argus pulled up a display that showed some camera recordings of what had previously happened above ground. "Merilyn and Riot, they are serious as well, I must be careful." When he saw Team Rocket hiding before they kidnapped Abra, he did a double take. "Huh, who are they? Hmm, there is nothing to worry about with them."

Millis: "Abra is fine, dad."

Argus: "Excellent work."

(Scene change to a bus traveling on a road.)

Quartzneger: "Abra, are you sure that if we go this way, we'll find Xerneas?"

Twist: " _I would never, ever tell a lie. I was taught that not always telling the truth was wrong._ "

Bonnie: "So, how do you know this is the right way to go?"

Twist: " _Because the fairy aura that surrounds Xerneas leaves a trail, and I am able to sense that trail, using my Psychic abilities. I'm sure Xerneas will be there, I know it._ "

(scene change to nighttime outside, stars are visible)

Twist tries to make a Psychic Gem, but she fails again.

Twist: " _I... I just can't do it._ " As Twist looked up in the sky, a shooting star appeared and disappeared.

Quartzneger: "They say that if you make a wish upon a shooting star before it disappears, your wish will come true."

Twist: " _My wish will come true?_ "

Quartzneger: "Yeah."

Twist: " _Okay, I think I will try._ "

Quartzneger: "I will do it too." Twist and Quartzneger did not have to wait long for a shooting star to appear. "Huh, okay. My wish is that Abra will be able to make the greatest gems ever, beautiful and totally awesome." Neither Quartzneger or Abra noticed that Serena was watching them while she was inside her tent that looked like a Cloister.

(scene change to morning on boat.)

Quartzneger: "Wow."

Clement: "Huh, a group of Buizel and Floatzel."

Bonnie: "Hello."

Twist: " _You all swim so beautifully._ " When the Buizel and Floatzel dove back in the water, the group of 4 people, Twist, Dedene, and Pikachu got splashed. Bonnie started laughing, and everyone else followed suit. " _This is the most fun I've had since leaving, and it is because I am on this journey._ "

Quartzneger: "Traveling with friends is fun. I'm glad you are having a good time."

Twist: " _I don't understand. What you mean by 'friends?'_ "

Quartzneger: "What do I mean? Friends are friends, right Serena?" Serena smiled at Quartzneger before she explained.

Serena: "Friends are people you know and trust, who really like to play with you and talk with you."

Bonnie: "They help you and you help them."

Clement: "It is good for everybody involved."

Twist: " _Huh, friends._ "

Quartzneger: "Like us. We are friends with you."

Twist: " _Well then, if that's what friends are, I hereby allow you all to be my friends._ "

Bonnie: "There you go again, sounding like a princess. Abra your great."

Twist: " _Friends, I'm so happy._ " As Twist put her hands together, a blue ball of light formed between them on its own accord and shot out a blue gem. Bonnie caught the gem before it could go overboard.

Bonnie: "Is this a..."

Quartzneger: "It's a gem."

Clement: "That was incredible."

Bonnie: "It is pretty."

Twist: _"But it will disappear soon, sorry_." Despite hearing this, Bonnie remained cheerful

Bonnie: " I love it; can I keep it? Please?" Twist relented.

Twist: " _Yes. I hereby bestow it to you._ "

Bonnie: "Yay, awesome." Bonnie took the gem, and put it in her yellow bag, and snapped it shut. ( (;) remember this, it is going to be important later on.)

(Scene change to inside a shopping mall.)

Twist: " _Will you please tell me who does this castle belong to?_ "

Quartzneger: "It's not a castle."

Serena: "It is a shopping mall."

Twist: " _What is a shopping mall?_ "

Bonnie: "A place to go shopping." Twist, who had been walking between Bonnie and Quartzneger, stopped when she heard 'shopping.'

Twist: " _What is this thing called 'shopping?_ '"

Bonnie: "You do not know what shopping is?"

Twist: " _No._ "

Serena: "Well then, let's go shopping. I think you should forget about Xerneas for a while."

Twist: " _Hmm, I understand. I will allow this shopping._ "

Serena: "That is a relief, thanks." Serena, Clement, Bonnie, and Quartzneger laughed.

Bonnie: "Okay, come on."

Serena: "Wait for me."

Quartzneger: "Wow, they are gone pretty fast."

Clement: "They don't miss a beat."

Quartzneger: I am going to go get some of my own entertainment somewhere else.

Clement: "Where is that?"

Quartzneger: "At a gun range and at a bar, since I am at least 25 years old. I want to get some more practice using my semiautomatic, and do some cleaning. Remember, I already took the required gun safety classes to get my conceal-and-carry permits for the States, and I have read all the gun laws in all the regions I have been. I have also heard some news that Alder was hitting on some ladies in a bar, and I wanted to clarify if such a rumor is true. I'll be back." (Terminater)

Clement: "Oh, Okay." Clement and Serena had gotten used to this habit, since they had known about it for a while. Serena and Clement had been a little unnerved at first when he had first told them that he had some training on how to safely use guns. Serena got really frightened for Quartzneger's safety when he had told her that. She was still a little bit worried whenever he went off to "train," not knowing if he was Pokémon training or improving his gun proficiency. She had not considered the possibility that he could be doing both. Serena was also aware that Quartzneger had 3-4oz of wine about once a week. Right now though, her mind was preoccupied with trying out dresses with Twist.

Bonnie: "Now you look like a real princess. Cool, right?"

Serena: "Yes." Twist stared out the store window and saw some Diglett traveling was so startled, she let out a little whelp and hid behind a curtain. "What is it Abra?"

Bonnie: "Is something wrong? Abra looked over to where she had seen the Diglett, but they were not there now. later on, Bonnie rejoined with Clement and Quartzneger near a fountain. "Huh? Clement!"

Clement: "Are you done shopping?"

Bonnie: "Not yet."

Clement: "Hurry up already."

Serena: "We are just comparing prices before we buy." The Diglett that Twist had seen earlier followed her down the stairs, and around the water fountain. Quartneger was tripped by one of the Digletts.

Quartzneger: "Huh? Abra?"

Twist: " _They've found me._ " The Diglett kept chasing Abra around the shopping mall.

Quartzneger: "Where did they go?"

Serena: "Look, up there. Oh-no. Who are those Pokémon?"

Bonnie: "Friends of the thieves I bet.

Quartzneger: "We have got to help."

"Clement: "The future is now, thanks to Science. Clementic gear on, let's go. Presenting my super stretch ladder. Alright, get on Quartzneger."

Quartzneger: "Right."

Clement: "Now ready?"

Quartzneger: "Ready." The super stretch ladder shot Quartzneger at least 40 feet high. When it was fully extended, the end started to sway to and fro. "Whoa, Science is so amazing. Okay Halucha, I choose you." Quartzneger grabbed one of his Halucha's feet, and let go of the ladder. The Pokémon glided with Quartzneger hanging on to one of its feet. "Abra, grab on!" Abra jumped, and grabbed hold of Quartzneger's hand as they glided down toward the floor and landed safely.

(scene change to outside.)

Serena: "Who were those Pokémon?" Serena had finally recovered her breath after a minute of resting on these park-benches.

Clement: "They are called Diglett. It is quite rare for them to appear in a town like this."

Twist: " _They finally found me._ "

Serena: "So they are with the thieves aren't they." Serena's guess though, was far off.

Twist: " _Well..._ "

Serena: "Huh?" A familiar, but unwelcome figure entered from the woods.

Marilyn: "Abra, did you enjoy your first time out shopping?"

Serena: "The thief from before." The thief stopped about 20 feet away from them.

Marilyn: "Now, I need you to come with me." Twist answered defiantly.

Twist: " _I refuse._ "

Marilyn: "Then I've got no choice. Go Delphox!"

Quartzneger: "Leave everything to me. You guys and girls should go on. Run!"

Marilyn: "After them."

Quartzneger: "Froakie, I choose you. Froakie, Water Pulse. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Marian's Delphox stopped moving toward the others when the attacks hit the ground in front of it.

Marilyn: "Use Flamethrower on them pests." Froakie, Pikachu, and Quartzneger dodged the attack. Both Froakie and Pikachu used the previously mentioned attacks again, this time their attacks hit Delphox, sending it flying into a tree. "Well, I'm impressed. Nice Pokémon." Serena and the others managed to run over to a Rhyhorn with a set of reigns on it.

Serena: "Rhyhorn, please help us out." The Rhyhorn replied with a moderate roar. "Get on." Serena, Clement, bonnie, and Twist got on the Rhyhorn, but Clemment was reluctant to do so. "Rhyhorn, Go."

Clement: "Wait I... whoa."

Bonnie: "Clement, don't be such a baby." Rhyhorn galloped/ran across the terrain, some of it was across a racetrak. After the ride was over, everyone got off the generous Rhyhorn. "Thanks Ryhorn."

Serena: "That was a big help."

Bonnie: "Okay, by-by." Rhyhorn roared back a 'you're welcome' and ran back toward its home. Twist started to get worried about what had happened to Quartzneger.

Twist: " _I hope Quartzneger is alright._ "

Serena: "If I know Quartzneger, he's fine."

Twist: " _Because of me. I've put you all in great danger._ "

Clement: "Huh, Don't worry, friends always help each other in a pinch."

Bonnie: "Hey! That was exactly what I was going to say!"

Twist: " _My friends..._ " Twist was interrupted when a Pokémon's attack hit the ground near where she was floating.

Bonnie: "What was that?"

Serena: "Abra!

Twist: " _Don't worry, I am just fine._ " Sheninja's pink tongue snapped out and wrapped itself around Abra. Serena grabbed on to Abra, and Serena was grabbed by Bonnie. Clement's Aipom arm grabbed the pink tongue that was pulling them.

Bonnie: "Quick Dedene, use Nuzzle." Dedene ran up in the Sheninja's face and shocked it. The Sheninja's toungue let go of Twist.

Riot: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. How you, how truly of you to defy my Sheninja in a primitive manner. I find you all most entertaining."

Serena: "It's like one after another."

Bonnie: "You don't give up."

Riot: "Greninja, Double Team." Instead of seeing 1 Sheninja, there were multiple Sheninjas.

Clement: "Hmm, Chespin, I need you."

Serena: "You too, Fenekin."

Clement: "Chespin, Pin Missile go!"

Serena: "Fenekin, use Flamethrower!" Both of their attacks did not hit the target.

Riot: "Water Shuriken." Water stars that looked like death stars were hurled toward the group. None of them hit anyone, but they did keep Twist, Bonnie, Serena, Fenekin, and Chespin from moving anywhere else. The trainers were sheltered from being hit by sheltering behind some trees.

Serena: ""Its Quartzneger, you're alright."

Quartzneger: "Abra, run away."

Twist: " _Right._ "

Maric: "Princess!"

Twist: " _Maric!_ "

Maric: "Princess Twist, got to protect..."

Twist: " _Oh no!_ "

Serena: "The Diglett from before."

Riot: "Hah, don't interfere. " Twist ran out in front of the Diglett, and, using her power, she managed to create a shape that looked like a miniature Psychic Gem.

Maric: "A Psychic gem." However, the shape broke apart when 3 Water Shuriken attacks slammed into it. Abra was grabbed again by the Sheninja's tongue.

Quartzneger: "Abra." A Pin Missile came from some direction and slammed into the Sheninja, which forced it to let go of Twist. Twist was caught by two of the Diglett.

Maric: "Princess!"

Millis: "Now Chesnaut, use Pin Missile again." The Chesnaut's Pin Missile hit all the fake copies of Sheninja, but missed the real one who dodged it.

Serena: "Who is that?"

Twist: " _That is the one who rescued me after Team Rocket made me make gems for them._ "

Bonnie: "So, she is a friend?"

Millis: "Abra quick. Get away while you can."

Maric: "Princess, this way."

Twist: " _Yes. Please excuse me._ "

Marilyn: "Millis Steel, if you are here then that means, Argus is her as well."

Millis: "Hmm, maybe so, maybe not."

(scene change to Quartzneger, twist, etc)

Maric: "Let it be known that our job is to protect the princess."

Serena: "So you are the princess's bodyguards huh."

Bonnie: "That is so cool. Abra is a real princess."

Maric: "Who might they be princess?"

Quartzneger: "Well, you see..."

Twist: " _They are... my friends._ "

Quarzneger: "Right."

Bonnie: "Yeah!"

Maric: "We have been traveling and searching for many months."

Serena: "Searching for Xerneas?"

Maric: "Yes."

Maric: "Xerneas is always moving, and because of that, we were never able to track it down."

Twist: " _One day, I saw a city far in the distance. I wanted to go there and see it. Somehow, it looked like fun._ "

Quartzneger: "And that is how you met us."

Maric: "We were always at your side, so I began to think that you felt trapped by our presence.

Twist: " _I'm sorry I ran off like that._ "

Maric: "Please, I beg you not to ever do that again."

Twist: " _All right._ "

Maric: "Here we are. " (scene change to the Gem Domain)

Twist: " _This is one of our homes in the Gem Domain. Thank you for your kind reception._ " All of a sudden, a crystal that was in the roof of the tunnel shattered. " _What has happened?_ "

Dais: "Princess."

Twist: " _Dais._ "

Dais: "I fear the Psychic Gem's life, has finally come to an end."

Twist: " _That can't be._ "

Serena: "But what is the Psychic Gem?"

Bonnie: "Tell us please?"

Quartzneger: "If there is anything we can do to help, we want to."

Clement: "Right."

Twist: " _My friends. The Psychic Gem is the sole source of energy and life that powers our entire kingdom. And now, it will power out kingdom no more._ "

Dais: "The only one who can create a Psychic Gem is Princess Twist."

Twist: " _But I still don't have the power I need to make that happen._ "

Dais: I have every confidence that Xerneas's Fairy Aura, or being with Jesus of Nazareth will awaken the true power that can come within you."

Quartzneger: "I think I now know what is going on. Twist wants to get a power boost."

Twist: " _I did not even know what was going on in my own kingdom. I do not deserve to be called a princess._ " Twist started to cry.

Quartzneger: "Now Twist, don't cry. Crying won't help in making everything right."

Maric: "Princess?"

Twist: " _Quartzneger is absolutely right. This is not the time for crying. Let's go. We'll find Xerneas or Jesus of Nazareth._ "

Quartzneger: "Yeah, that's the spirit."

Dais: "Princess, oh oh." "Princess Twist!"

(scene change: a waterfall in front of "The Old Forest." (LOTR))

Bonnie: "Wow!"

Twist: " _I sense a strong fairy aura coming from inside the forest._ "

Serena: "So that means one thing:"

Quartzneger: "Xerneas."

Dais: "Princess, that is 'The Old Forest'"

Serena, Bonnie, Clement: "Huh"

Quartzneger: "What is 'The Old Forest?'"

Dais: " You see, long ago there was a major catastrophe that obliterated every living thing. Since then, it has become a forbidden place. No one is allowed to enter. And, there is one more thing you must know, about the being that caused all that destruction. The great catastrophe was caused by an embodiment of destruction, death and sin. He is only a servant to his master, the first deceiver and liar. The servant's name is Yveltal, and his master is 'The Dragon', 'Lucifer,' 'The Devil', 'The Deceiver,' and 'The Lion who seeks to devour.' After sowing the seeds of so much destruction, Yveltal became a giant cocoon. And that cocoon is the reason why no one is allowed to enter 'The Old Forest.'"

Quartzneger:"Yveltal."

Clement: "The legendary Pokémon that can steal the life force out of everything around it."

Dais: "It is also said that whoever disturbs the sleep of The Cocoon of Destruction will receive harsh retribution: The Judgement of Fury."

(scene change: 'The Old Forest' (LOTR))

Quartzneger: "So this is The Old Forest."

Clement: "It's hard to believe this entire area was destroyed."

Dais: "After many years this forest has finally come back to life. Some even say that Yveltal caused the forest's destruction in order to awaken and invigorate the forest's vitality "

Clement: "I guess it's possible that such total destruction could be a part of "

Quartzneger: "Divine providence?"

Clement: "You could say that it is like a rule that governs both life and destruction." What none on the ground has noticed, is that Team Rocket is following them in their hot air balloon.

James: "Word has it that this forest is forbidden to enter."

Meowth(Cood): "Yeah, but forbidden or not, Abra is someone down there."

Jessie: "Right, and after going this far, there is no turning back." Quartzneger, Twist, and the rest continue traveling through the forest until they see something.

Quartzneger: "Is that..."

Dais: "Xerneas."

Twist: " _Xerneas! Wait, please!_ " Twist ran into a tree, and tumbled down a hill until she stopped as Xerneas's hooves. She got up. " _Xerneas._ "

Xerneas: "You have been following me for some time."

Twist: " _I finally get the chance to meet you._ "

Xerneas: "I know why you are here. I am aware of what you seek of me. Unfortunately, I am unable to give you what you want. I, personally, am unable to give life. God alone, or his son Jesus of Nazareth, are the only ones that have that power. I have the ability to heal either a Pokémon or a human, but not to restore or give physical or spiritual life. I did not really own that power. God has decided to use me in other ways now. You, Twist, have been given an offer by the Father of Lights: to be his vessel, for a time. He would like you to be the tool that He would use to bring new life into this world. However, if you do not accept His terms, God will pick someone else. That being will use that power to make the Psychic Gem, instead of you. "

Twist: " _So, my kingdom would be saved, but not by me?_ "

Xerneas: "That is correct. God uses events that may seem bad to us, such as deaths and murders, in His plan, which no one can fully understand, not even I. Trying to understand God's full plan just for one person is like trying to solve a puzzle that has an infinite number of pieces. It is impossible. People intellectually beat themselves up asking why God allows evil to persist in this world, but the answer to that question lies inside their own body and minds. Humans, by themselves, are not very smart, and make plenty of evil and selfish decisions. Even though humans are made in God's image, because of the fall of mankind many years ago, they lost their connection to the giver of life. Jesus Christ made a way for humans to reconnect with God when He died for their sins. Because of that, many people have been able to enjoy being in the presence of God again, but this time, they are free from sin's bondage, so they will always be able to be in God's presence. If you choose to accept and obey the terms that Jesus Christ of Nazareth asks of you, you will be able to be in the presence of the Maker for forevermore." Xerneas suddenly took off, leaving Twist to think about his words.

Quartzneger: "I was really expecting Xerneas to be able to give the power to create life to Twist."

Serena: "I was not expecting a legendary Pokémon to actually not have the power it is supposed to have. It looks like Jesus of Nazareth is the one that Twist can meet in order for her to get the power she needs to save her kingdom." Dais, and the other Diglett looked a bit sadder at that news. As they were standing there, a strange aircraft flew overhead. Millis and Argus rode down on a Doublade and an Aegislash to where the clearing the 'heroes' were standing in.

Millis: "It is too bad that Abra does not have the power to create gems that are real."

Serena: "It's you, but didn't you help us out before?"

Millis: "Ha, yes I did, but now we are going to be taking that Abra." Millis emphasizes this by calling out her Chesnaut.

Quartzneger: "I am getting the feeling that we were tricked."

Millis: "I knew that Abra was going to come here to find Xerneas, because the princess hadn't yet mastered the power required to create true gems." She petted her Honeedge. "Good Work."

Argus: "It's hard to imagine an Abra not making gems, it's like eating chocolate without any coco in it, totally worthless." Team Rocket, who were currently hiding in a nearby tree, decided to comment, probably only for the audience's benefit. Because of this, the Steels and our 'heroes' did not hear them.

James: "That is Argus Steel."

Mewoth(Cood): "He is the thieving-est thief out there."

Jessie: "And He has got his daughter Millis with him." Millis continued talking.

Millis: "We felt sorry for you, so we made sure that nobody would get in your way to Xerneas. Kay, use Vine Whip. " Millis's Chesnaut tried to wrap Abra up with its vine whip, but Twist teleported away from that spot. All of a sudden a Sheninja jumped out and tried to tackle Twist. It missed its target when Twist dodged. All the humans turned to see Riot being carried in by 2 flying Ninjask.

Riot: "We were going to take that Abra with us." Twist used her psychic powers to propel herself through the air and into the forest. Riot and his Sheninja started chasing after Twist.

Argus: "After them!" Millis and Argus rode on their respective Pokémon as they chased after Sheninja, Riot, and Twist.

Quartzneger: "Twist!"

Dais: "We must save the princess." Quartzneger and his friends ran after Argus and Millis. Twist floated through a forest until she fell into a large hole that is at least 50 ft. deep. This hole also had a large pool at the bottom. She teleports herself as she is falling, to the bottom. She has a rough landing, but is able to get back to her feet. Sheninja and Riot drop down and corner her against a wall. Twist makes a plea to Riot.

Twist: " _You want gems; I'll make you some. Please let me go, I have to get back to my domain."_ As Twist finishes her plea, Riot and Sheninja dodge from a Flamethrower that was launched by Merilyn's Delphox. Merilyn starts walking toward Twist.

Merilyn: "Why, thank you for pushing that Abra towards me."

Twist: " _Let me go!_ "

Riot: "Merilyn." Twist, who had gotten tired of waiting, started hovering toward the opening of the hole.

Merilyn: "Hahaha, you look fabulous even when you are angry Riot. See you later." Merilyn got on top of her Yawnmega, and flew up after Twist. Merilyn tries to make a grab for Twist, but Twist teleports out of reach again. As Twist reappears somewhere else, Argus and Millis, who have now caught up, try to grab her, but Twist dodges their hands.

Argus: "Wait! Urg!" Twist, who is starting to get tired from all her teleporting and moving around, starts to fall toward the ground.

Quartzneger: "Twist!" Quartzneger grabs one of his Halucha's talons. As Halucha glides down into the hole, Quartzneger uses his right hand to grab Twist's hand as she was falling. Halucha dropped Quartzneger and Twist, causing them to fall into the pool of water with a splash.

Merilyn: "You little pest." Merilyn glared at Quartzneger.

Argus: "Excuse me!" Merilyn was bumped off her Yawnmega by Argus, who was riding on his Aegislash. She fell down toward the bottom of the hole. Instead of hitting the ground, her body is caught by Riot. Merilyn is caught by surprise when she sees it is Riot who is holding her across his arms.

Merilyn: "But why?" As Merilyn looked at Riot, he started to get nervous.

Riot: "Why? I just..." Riot, who was talking nervously, casually let go of Marilyn, causing her to fall in the pool of water. What no one had noticed until now, was that every time a Pokémon or human had splashed into the pool, the water would change color to purple.

Merilyn: "What is all this?" She turned to Riot, hoping to get an answer to why the water was purple around them. The water near where Quartzneger and Twist had splashed in was also colored the same purple hue. Argus and Millis, who were still riding on their Aegislash and Doublade, along with Millis's Honedge, had surrounded Quartzneger and Twist.

Argus: "Now, give us that Abra." Quartzneger, who had landed between Twist and her pursuers stood defiantly and pulled out a pokeball.

Quartzneger: "No way!"

Millis: "You should listen to your elders kid."

Quartzneger: "You are not my elder. It is easy to see I am older than everyone here except Argus." Everyone else anime sweats as they remember Quartzneger is 25 years old. Team Rocket, who was hiding behind a pillar of rock that was in this hole, saw that there was no way currently to get their hands on Twist.

Jessie: "There is too many of them."

James: "Now what?"

Meowth(Cood): "There is no way to slip on in." Argus jumped of his Aegislash and into the pool of water. That was a bad idea. The water around Argus turned purple. Argus finally noticed this creepy, and ominous phenomenon.

Argus: "Huh?" Instead of just the water around Argus to darken into a dark purple, the entire pool started to change color. An object in the center flashed a light purple. A bubble rose to the surface and caused a ripple to travel across the water's surface. Dais, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, Meric, and the other 2 Diglett looked down from the edge of the large hole and saw the dark ripple.

Dais: "No. Princess Twist, Quartzneger, you have to get out of there at once!" A dark object projected itself out of the water. The sun was blocked out by a dark cloud. Riot was lifted out of the water by his Ninjask, while Marilyn was lifted out by her Yammega. Argus got back on his Aegislash. The object that was in the center of the pool rose even higher, showing itself as a round, dark, ominous thing with glowing points on top. "The Cocoon of Destruction!"

The object opened up and revealed itself to be a winged Pokémon. Its body was dark in coloration and adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Its wings had three spikes that extended along the bottom edges, close to where they met the body. There were five large claws on each appendage, three of which curved inwards. Its underside was bright red, with branched, black markings. Similar markings were present on its head and neck. It also had a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extended from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointed forward and thinner prongs faced the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircled its neck and billowed out over its back. It had small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs were red with black adornments, and the talons were gray. Each foot had two toes faced forward and one pointed backwards.

Dais: "Whoever disturbs the sleep of The Cocoon of Destruction, will receive the judgement of fury."

Clement: "Wait, is that..."

Quartzneger: "Yveltal." Twist, who had been standing behind Quartzneger, backed away from the intimidating Destruction Pokémon, and unknowingly, toward Team Rocket. Team Rocket prepared to leap at Twist, but were beaten to the punch when Riot jumped toward Twist. Because Twist had been frightened by the ominous appearance of Yveltal, she was momentarily paralyzed. This time, Riot succeeded in grabbing her. He was carried by his Ninjask out of the large hole and into the surrounding forest. Yveltal's eyes followed them until they disappeared past the whole, before he gave a might flap with his wings. The force of the wind was so strong, that Quartzneger was thrown 6 feet back and slammed into a rocky pillar.

Yveltal, who was flying after Riot, his Pokémon, and Twist, used his signature move: Oblivion Wing. A reddish beam about 2 feet wide fired from its chest in a straight line towards them. The beam hit the ground and traveled at least 100 feet across the ground. Dust was sprayed up in the air. Riot and Twist managed to avoid the beam, but Riot's Sheninja and Ninjask, and some of the forest's trees and grass were hit by the beam. As their life forces were drained away, a grayness spread across then from bottom to top, as they were turned to stone. Riot was in so much shock, that he let go of Twist. Her freedom was temporary because Marilyn, who had not seen what had just happened, flew down on her Yammega and scooped up Twist. Her Delphox followed Merilyn on the ground. Yveltal followed them and used Oblivion Wing again. Dust was sprayed up in the air again. The beam missed Twist and Marilyn, but the Delphox and Yawnmega were hit. They were turned to stone along with some of the surrounding vegetation. Marilyn lost interest in holding onto Twist when she saw the state her Pokémon we in, so Twist decided now was her time to escape.

Maric: "Princess." Twist headed toward Maric, Dais, and the other Diglett, but Millis and Argus tried to grab her. This time, she managed to teleport herself away.

Bonnie: "Oh-no, Twist!" Yveltal came around for another pass, and fired a 3rd Oblivion Wing (OW). Millis's Chesnaut shot a Pin Missile attack, which collided with 3rd OW, causing a big explosion. Millis, Argus, Aegislash, Doublade, and Honedge hid behind Chesnaut as Yveltal prepared 4th OW. Chesnaut used protect on itself before the beam hit around those people and Pokémon. Dust was sprayed up in the air. Millis, Argus, and Twist were not hit, but the Chesnaut, Doublade, and Honedge were hit, and thus turned into stone. Yveltal came around and fired its 5th OW.

Quartzneger: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Yveltal's 5th OW collided and canceled each other out with a little explosion. Quartzneger joined Twist with Pikachu and Halucha in front of him. "Twist, are you okay?"

Twist: " _Yes, thank you._ " Team Rocket however, is trying to run away from Yveltal.

Jessie: "Please let us get out of this awful forest."

James: "Gems, fens."

Meowth (Cood): "I'd rather save my own whiskers."

Jessie, James, Meowth: "Oh no!" Yveltal uses its 6th OW, and succeeds in turning Team Rocket and nearby vegetation to stone. Merilyn, however, is talking to herself while sobbing because Delphox's was petrified.

Merilyn: "Who is that Pokémon? Look what it did to my Delphox." Riot lands and stands next to her. She lifted her head. "Riot."

Riot: "It's all over. Let's forget about that Abra." Merilyn looked at him quizzically, before she smiled, held his hand, and embraced him. Yveltal used Oblivion Wing for the 7th time, and changed the hugging thieves and environment to stone. Dais, Bonnie, Serena, Clement, and the 3 Digletts find a point where they are seeing The Old Forest (LOTR) losing more and more color as more things are being turned to stone.

Dais: "No, the forest is dying once again."

Quartzneger: "Hey! Everybody!"

Dais: "Princess."

Meric: "You're alright."

Quartzneger: "Halucha, thanks for helping. It is time for you to get some rest." Yveltal comes around and is gathering more energy for an 8th OW. Twist floats in front of Quartzneger and summons a small sphere of blue light that gathers between her hands. The sphere changed into a spiral of luminescence, then a profile, then into a gem. It looked a lot like the Psychic Gem that twist wanted to make. The size of the gem was about that of a microwave. When Yveltal's Oblivion Wing slammed into the gem, it held together for a second before it shattered into pieces.

Dais: "For a little bit, I thought she was really going to try to successfully create a Psychic Gem on her own, but that turned out not to be the case."

Twist: " _My power is not enough. I really need to encounter this Jesus of Nazareth. I really need his help right now._ " Quartzneger helped Twist to her feet.

Quartzneger: "Well, until you figure out how you are supposed to meet with Him, I suggest that you run." Yveltal's 9th OW hits the ground behind them. The 10th OW is coming up.

Quartzneger: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The 10th OW is temporarily paused, but is comes down and hits Maric and the other 2 Diglett.

Meric: "Quartzneger, please, protect Princess Twist." Maric says no more as he is fully turned to stone after those words were spoken.

The 11th OW slammed into the ground and sent Pikachu into the air and toward a long drop of a cliff face. Quartzneger manages to grab Pikachu, before most of his body goes over the edge of the cliff. He puts out his right hand and manages to grab onto the cliff edge. He hung there, his left hand hanging onto Pikachu, his right hand hanging onto the cliff. Using his tremendous strength, he threw Pikachu up onto the top of the cliff. Now that his left hand was available, he grabbed the edge of the cliff with his left hand and proceeded to pull himself up. The part of the cliff he was clinging both hands to cracked and crumbled away. He would not have lived to see another day if Clement had not given him an innocent grab around Quartzneger's wrist. Bonnie and Serena grabbed onto Clement's backpack to make sure Clement would not fall as well. Twist became sad again.

Twist: "It is my duty to protect everyone, but I, can't do anything." She was starting to get filled with despair. How could one Abra defeat a legendary Pokémon like Yveltal? It is hopeless.

Quartzneger: "Do not give up Twist, "

Unknown Male: "It is not hopeless. I am here Twist. You went looking, and you have found me." Serena, Clement, and Bonnie succeeded in lifting Quartzneger back onto stable ground away from the cliff face. Twist, and all the humans turned toward the sound of the voice, and saw a strange sight. They saw a man, and a Pokémon next to him. Yveltal tried to charge up the energy required to use Oblivion Wing on the man. The man casually looked at Yveltal and shouted, "Stop! Sit!" Yveltal, to the surprise of Twist, Bonnie, Clement, Quartzneger, Serena, and Dais, obeyed. It flew down, landed on the petrified grass, and sat down. "You will stay right there for now and will do nothing to hurt these kids." Now shamed, Yveltal hung its head in submission.

Twist: " _Excuse me kind sir, but may I ask you what your name is? I do not know your name._ "

Unknown Male: "I am Jesus of Nazareth. I have waited for many years for you to come to me. "

Twist: " _I have wondered how you are going to help me save the Gem Domain._ "

Jesus of Nazareth: "I am the resurrection and the life. If you believe in me, your spirit will not die when you physically die. If you are spiritually alive now, and believe in me, your spirit will never die. Only I can give you the spiritual life that is needed in order for me to channel the power to make the gem that will provide life and energy to the land you are a steward over. It is my power, not yours, that will make the gem. If you believe in me, you will see the glory of God."

Twist: " _I understand. Whatever His will will be, for the rest of my life, let it be done through your servant, Twist._ "

Jesus of Nazareth: "By the power given to me by my Father, I, Jesus of Nazareth, will give you what your soul desires." A bright light surrounded Twist, as her body went through a great transformation. Her snout became long and thin, and large mustache grew out of her face. Long, ear-like spikes extended from the back of her head. Brown armor-like sections formed over her chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which covered Twist's yellow skeletal body. Each of her three toes grew a white claw. She wielded a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acted as an amplifier for her psychic abilities. Twist's body had changed directly from an Abra to that of an Alakazam.

Twist, Dais, Quartzneger, Bonnie, Serena and Clement, admired Twist's new body with awe, but her time of self-admiration was short-lived. As Jesus of Nazareth faced toward Yveltal, Twist turned toward him and put up her hand.

Twist: " _Jesus of Nazareth, is it possible for me to have a private conversation between just you and me?_ "

Jesus of Nazareth: "It is possible, and it is highly recommended for you to do so often. Because you are the 'Psi Pokémon', you are able to use telepathy, and other abilities such as teleportation, and to some extent, mind-reading. All humans have the ability to mentally and spiritually communicate inside their heads with me, but only I and my father understand exactly how it works. Since you were originally a genetically-modified human originally, you are able to communicate with me in the same way ever since birth. I will tell you why and how you became a Pokémon later. Since you are an Alakazam now, your brain's leveel of development is much higher that all humans except for me. Your abilities to access memories, and your senses have greatly improved. However, everything else is basically the same. For now, I would like you to focus your mind only on me, and on everything I have told you. If you have achieved the level of mental/spiritual discipline to do that, it will make it a lot easier for you to communicate with me privately. "

Twist: " _Okey-dokey._ "

Dais: "A simple yes will suffice." Dais sighed as he told Twist this same thing for the 3rd time. Jesus smiled as he faced Twist.

Jesus of Nazareth: "Good, you are almost ready. The roadblock of selfish pride you had has been moved out of the way, for now. In order for Twist to access the power to create the Psychic Gem for the first time, Twist will have to humbly pray to me. To test your resoluteness, I am going to allow Yveltal to attack you on his own with his Oblivion Wing. Do not worry Twist, if you do as I told you to, you and your friends will survive. I will be watching." After Jesus of Nazareth said this, he, along with the Pokémon that had been standing beside him, disappeared without a trace.

Yveltal, who had been sitting on the ground, was very happy that Jesus of Nazareth was no longer in sight. Yveltal hated being submitted by the "Enemy." His father below would not be very happy to learn that the "Enemy" was interfering with their plans for spiritual domination. Yveltal took off and flew around to get into a more suitable position for him. Yveltal felt glad that he was getting a chance to get rid of Twist. She was to be the prey, and he the predictor. He charged up and launched his 12th OW. The others on the ground had prepared themselves for his assault, with Quartzneger in the front.

Quartzneger: "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit the beam released by Yveltal's OW. A part of the Oblivion Wing's energy beam was deflected, and hit the ground around Pikachu. The vegetation in the general area began being turned into stone. Yvertal turned around for another pass toward Twist and her friends.

Twist stood in front of Dais and reflected on when she knew about Jesus of Nazareth. He was a part of the Trinity. He had died for the sins of all humans. He was the only person who had risen himself from the grave on his own initiative. The God who created and sustained all life had conquered not only physical death, but also spiritual death. The triune God so loved the people he made that he would send a part of Himself, the Son, to pay the price of death for all mankind. All of those humans he had died for had turned their back on God, had even tried to deny his existence, yet He still loved them. Why should she refuse to give her entire life to a God who gave his life for her? A God who did that deserved to be worshiped.

Twist: " _Jesus of Nazareth, you have done so much for me, and for all of my friends: Bonnie, Serena, Quartzneger, Clement, Dais, and Meric. You showed your love for me when you died on the cross for my sins. When you rose from the dead, you showed that you had the power to conquer death. No matter what I do, it will always bring glory to you. If I follow your teachings, I can act as servant, and as a reflection on your character to others. With all my heart, with all my soul, with all my mind, and with all my strength, will I serve you, day to day. You are my Savior, and my Lord. Transform my mind and will to that of your will. Amen._ " As soon as the last word of her prayer was thought, Twist's body started to glow brightly. What no one noticed (except for the viewer, if they paid close enough attention in the original movie) was that from Bonnie's bag, a bright light was shining. (Remember the Psychic Gem Twist made on the boat?) Twist's body started to transform into a new shape.

Twist's head became diamond-shaped and gained a large, oval, red organ in the center of her forehead. Out of the organ radiated a blue light, signifying the increase in her psychic power. As her mustache became larger and changed color from yellow to white, a large, white beard grew out of her chin. The armor-like sections of her body became bulkier, but her upper body section became slightly shorter to reveal a thin stomach. Her lower legs became longer and slimmer and her feet skinnier and resembled talons. She also gained three additional spoons, which levitated in the air. Her entire body levitated over the grass and the dirt. She no longer looked like a regular Alakazam, but a female Mega Alakazam.

Clement: "It mega-evolved!" Yveltal was not deterred by the transformation, but flew in closer. Twist put together her arms, and created a ball of blue energy that formed into a large, blue spiral before turning into the shape of a large, blue gem that was 7 feet wide. Yveltal's 13th OW slammed into the gem, and split into 5 beams of white light that bounced off the gem and into thin air. Everyone else besides Twist and Yveltal watched in suspense, wondering if the gem was going to shatter like last time. The gem didn't shatter, but moved closer to Yveltal. It was actually pushing back Yveltal's OW.

Bonnie: "Oh boy!"

Quartzneger: "Way to go!"

Dais: "That's it, a Psychic Gem." Twist's body changed back from that of a Mega Alakazam back to her form of a Alakazam. The Psychic gem that Twist had created soon faded out of existence, for some strange reason. Yveltal was now mad at how he had been flustered by an Alakazam, a Pokémon who had a type disadvantage to him. Argus's strange aircraft came over the horizon and into plain view. Millis, Argus, and Ageslash were inside the strange aircraft's cockpit.

Millis: "It's the boy and his Pikachu, thanks for saving us both you two."

Argus: "And let's return the favor. " Argus pushed a button, and missiles fired out of the aircraft towards Yveltal. Yveltal was able to dodge most of the missiles, but some of them got very close before the exploded and released clouds of smoke. Millis and Argus assumed that they had hit their target. "Yeah!"

Millis: "You did it!" Yveltal flew out of the dark cloud of smoke, without even a sign that he had been hurt at all. Millis and Argus were surprised when he came out. Yveltal flew around and dived down onto the cockpit with his talons extended. His talons bent the metal and shattered the glass. He charged his 14th OW, just 10 feet away from his intended victims. Argus managed to embrace his daughter with his back facing Yveltal when the OW was launched. As the aircraft fell toward the ground below, Yveltal saw the stone figures of a man hugging his daughter, and an Ageslash in the back seat. The aircraft fell into a purple-tinted lake that was provided as a "courtesy" of Yveltal.

Yveltal cried out in triumph. He had turned 6 humans and their Pokémon to stone. All that remained was to obliterate the 4 remaining humans and their Pokémon. He charged his 15th OW and launched it toward the humans and their Pokémon. Before his attack could even get halfway, A beam of energy came from somewhere and collided with his OW, which caused an explosion. Yveltal, Twist, Dais and the 4 humans faced toward where the beam came from. All of them except Yveltal we greatly exited to see them. On a rock stood two figures, Jesus of Nazareth, and the Pokémon that had been standing next to him last time the humans had met him. They then noticed that behind those 2 was Xerneas. Yveltal cried out in dismay. It was now time for fight or flight. He knew that against Xerneas alone, he would have a tough fight. He might be able to pull out a win. But with the Enemy here, in the flesh, there was no way for him to win. He could tell in the Enemy's eyes that he would not be so merciful this time. Yveltal had gone too far, and pushed the wrong buttons. He should not have turned those last 2 humans to stone. He was in big trouble now. He decided that he had had enough embarrassment when he had been commanded by the Enemy to stop. If he was going to run away, it would not be in front of those kids. If he was going to be going down in front of these kids, he was not going down without a fight.

He prepared his 16th Oblivion Wing, and shot the attack at Xerneas. The other Pokémon, the one that had been standing near Jesus made a motion to Xerneas, who then countered the OW with his own beam of energy, causing another explosion. Jesus then said to the Pokémon that was standing next to him to use Thundershock. The bolt of electricity that struck Yveltol was strong enough to make Yveltal scream in pain before he crashed into the ground. Yveltal struggled to get to his feet. If someone could have seen his "life bar," they would have seen that he had been knocked down to 1/4 of his maximum health. In other words, he had suffered major damage. If whatever that Pokémon was could do that much damage to him with just a Thundershock, then he would really not want to be hit by a Thunderbolt from it. He gave up trying to fight here and now. He decided discretion was the better part of valor. He flew away from The Old Forest (LOTR), with an inner rage still burning inside him. "One day," he told himself, he was going to get back at that Pokémon.

Bonnie: "Yveltal is gone now."

Clement: "We are safe." Pikachu collapsed onto the ground.

Quartzneger: "Huh, Pikachu! Pikachu, tell me what is wrong." Just as Quartzneger finished talking, starting from the tip of Pikachu's tail, Pikachu's body started to change from yellow to gray. The grayness crept up Pikachu's tail, as Pikachu's life force was being drained away.

Clemment: "Yvaltal's 12th Oblivion Wing must have hit Pikachu. "

Quartzneger: "Huh?" After 20 seconds, Pikachu, Quartzneger's first Pokémon, was fully turned to stone. "No Pikachu, do not go. Come on Pikachu. Pikachu. Come back Pikachu. Pikachu. Pikachu!" Bonnie, Serena, Clement, Quartzneger, Twist, and Dais closed their eyes, as they started to grieve for the loss of Pikachu. So wrapped up in their grief were they that they did not notice Jesus until he came up to them and lay his hand on Quartzneger's and Twists shoulders. He spoke sternly.

Jesus of Nazareth: "Where is your faith Twist? Do you not remember what Dais told you about his encounter with me? " Twist was shocked by this statement.

Twist: " _Where was my faith? Did I really start to doubt something about You? What did I doubt?_ " Jesus did not answer her question, but gently touched the petrified Pikachu. He caressed the rough surface. Quartzneger, who was still in shock from what Jesus told Twist, gently handed Pikachu to Jesus. Jesus walked over to the edge of the cliff, with the lifeless Pikachu in his arms. He looked up in the sky for a minute, before he spoke.

Jesus of Nazareth: "Did I not tell you that if you believed you would see my Father's glory?" A still quietness filled the forest as Twist hung her head in shame. She now remembered hearing him say that. "Father, I thank you that you have heard me. I knew that you always hear me, but I said it on account of the people standing around, that they may believe that you sent me. " The sun, which had been veiled by a cloud when Yveltal had come out of the cocoon, showered down sunbeams on the Pokémon and humans that had been turned to stone. As a sunbeam shone on Pikachu, Jesus commanded in a loud voice that echoed through all of The Old Forest. "Pikachu, Meric, Digletts, Sheninja, Ninjasks, Riot, Merilyn, Millis, Argus, Jessie, James, Agislash, Honedge, Doublade, Chesnaut, Delphox, Yawnmega, Meowth, and all the trees and grass in the forest, wake up and move."

Everyone and everything that had been turned to stone was surrounded by a green glow. What was once inanimate stone over a couple of seconds became living animal, plant, or human tissue. No longer was there a stone Pikachu in Jesus's arms, but a living, breathing Pikachu who opened his eyes quickly, and jumped out of Jesus's arms and into Quartzneger's arms. Meric and the other 2 Digletts moved over and rejoined Quartzneger, Twist, Dais, Bonnie, Clement, and Serena.

Meric: "Princess."

Twist: "Meric! It is good to see all of you."

Dais: "Jesus has given new physical life to the forest, and all the Pokémon and humans that have been turned to stone." Jesus waked over toward a forest and motioned toward something in the forest. Out of some of the revived trees came a man with a staff in his hand. The man wore a grey cloak and a grey, pointed hat.

Jesus: "Randalf the Grey will stay here and guard The Old Forest (LOTR) against Yveltal for a while. He is one of my most obedient servants. It is time for my physical body to be gone for now. I have a place to prepare for my followers in Heaven. Remember, that even if you can't see me Twist, I will always be with you " Jesus ascended into the clouds, and disappeared.

Quartzneger: "Thank you Jesus, for bringing back Pikachu. Maybe, someday, we could meet again and you and I could become better friends."

Elsewhere in the forest, Merilyn, after she found out she was alive, smiled, and pecked Riot on the face. After that she winked at him. Argus and Millis rode their Agislash out and away from their crashed aircraft, which had fallen in a poll below a waterfall. Team Rocket was very happy when they realized they were alive again.

Mewth(Cood): "Sure is pretty."

James: "It's good to stretch."

Jessie: "It's a newly sung life."

Jessie, James, Meowth:"We're feeling good again. We give it a ten."

(Scene change: Gem Domain)

Twist was in her form as a Mega Alakazam, the blue ball of psychic energy she formed turned into a blue spiral, which then turned into a large, blue, and permanent Psychic Gem. As soon as the gem was placed into the spot where the previous Psychic Gem had been, a blue energy flowed throughout the cavern, making the embedded gems in the walls to glow like they had before. The Gem Domain had been saved. Twist then changed back to an Alakazam.

Maric: "Princess."

Dais: "It's wonderful!"

Twist: " _Quartzneger, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, I want to thank you all so much._ "

Quartzneger: "I am happy I got to meet you Twist." Pikachu agreed.

Serena: "Me too."

Clement: "Me too."

Bonnie: "Me too."

Twist: "We will all be friends forever."

Quartzneger: "Yeah." Pikachu agreed. Dedene, who was in Bonnie's little yellow bag, popped its head out of the bag, holding a small gem between its paws. Bonnie looked down and saw the gem, but did not remember what is was at first.

Bonnie: "What is that? Huh? My gem, it did not disappear." Serena, Quartzneger, and Clement smiled.

Serena: "Beautiful! That means that was the first gem you have ever made."

Twist: " _Yes_."

Quartzneger: "And that is the symbol of our friendship."

Twist: " _Hmm, that is correct_." Bonnie extended her hand out with the gem she had been given toward Twist.

Bonnie: "I think you should have this. " When Bonnie handed the gem to Twist, Twist felt appreciated. She had chosen great people to be her friends.

Twist: " _I will cherish it_." Twist held up the gem as she gazed at the wonderful token. Deep inside the gem, if one looked close enough, they would have seen a cross. This gem did not trigger Mega Evolution, but something much more powerful. For now, it was acting like mega evolution, except for one thing. Instead of needing a bond between a Pokémon and a trainer, it needed a bond between the King of Kings, and one of God's adopted children. Twist had now been spiritually adopted. For 18 years she had lived as a Pokémon. One stage of her life was almost over, but very soon another stage of her life would be starting.

(scene change to things that happened on the surface)

Ash, Quartzneger, Serena, and Bonnie waved to Twist as they make their goodbyes. Twist waved back at them, and said adieu. The four humans traveled through a normal forest on a normal road, and stopped to gaze up at the stars that night. Neither Twist not the four humans realize that they see the same shooting star. Twist puts her hands together and makes a gem. She gazes at the gem and remembers her friends. Quartzneger, Serena, Clement and Bonnie then continued on their journey through the Kalos Region.

Argus and Millis found work at a chocolate shop. Millis sometimes had to reprimand her father for eating some of the treats they were selling.

Riot knelled and proposed to Merilyn inside a clothing shop. She is at first is surprised, but them she smiles, giving away her answer.

Team Rocket went back to their regular routine of following the 'Twirps' in their balloon and trying to capture Pikachu.

Randalf the Grey walked around The Old Forest, and encounters Xerneas. Jesus came down again and talked to Xerneas. After Jesus did so, Xerneas became a tree with leaves that were all the colors of the rainbow. Jesus walked up to the tree, and blessed it with a long lifespan. The Old Forest was opened for people to come into. At first Jesus of Nazareth, who worked around the tree through his servant Randalf, was revered and worshipped with honor. Over time, however, the people in the area decided that they would rather believe that the tree actually had the power to give life, instead of Jesus. These humans started to worship the tree instead of Jesus of Nazareth, who was the actual one who healed their sick. Because of this, the people who lived in the region called the tree: "The Tree of Life. " After 40 years of this, Randalf stopped visiting them. These people had decided in their hearts that they would not listen to his voice. They had hardened their hearts against the Message Christ had given Randalf the Grey.

At the same time that Randalf met Xerneas, Yveltal was flying around in a dark canyon somewhere in Kalos. He was searching for the Pokémon that nearly defeated him. As he flew around, a beam of light hit Yveltal. A dark cloud unwillingly came out of Yveltal's body. Yveltal's eyes, which were a dark purple, changed to blue. He looked up, and saw the Pokémon that had sent out that beam of light. He did not feel anger against that Pokémon, but a sense of gratitude. He flew off in a hurry, not wanting to be enslaved again.

The Pokémon that had freed Yveltal stood on a cliff, watching carefully. These types of events had started about a week ago. The mysterious, white Pokémon looked up at the stars, and groaned inwardly. The alignment of the stars told her what she had known a week ago. It was happening again. She floated up, and faced her partner with a sad look in her eyes. She stared into his eyes, trying to read the emotions he was feeling. She saw sadness, loneliness, and pain.

person1: " _What are we going to do partner?_ " She waited for an answer, and she got it. A raspy voice came out of the voice modifier.

person2: "First, we will climb up the mountain, and put up the barrier. Then, I will go back to my home for a while. I will have to warn you, if I do not come back within 100 years, you must give up on me and partner up with someone else. Got it?"

person1: " _Got it. I wish you could live at least 100 years more than what you have told me you could live._ "

person2: "I'm sorry, but because of the disobedience of people against God, the maximum any human can live is 120 years. The 10 years I have had traveling with you have been fun for me, but I know for fact that humans have a 100% mortality rate. We are all going to die at some time. I am sad to say it, but even you will die, my dear friend. Even though you have lived for a long time, even you will die."

person1: " _I know, that is why I will live every day I have to the fullest._ "

person2: "I will miss you, my dear friend. You are the kindest Mew I have known." A human hand reached out, and caressed her chin.

Mew: " _I will miss you too, my dear Unknown._ "

* * *

(Six months later)

A tiny drop of water hung onto a stalactite. It stayed there, without a care in the world, never moving. How long it had stayed there, it did not care. After all, it did not have a mind, let alone a brain. It was free of thought and emotion, incapable of introspection. It had slowly slid down the side, until it had rested at the tip of this particular rock formation. The drop and the surrounding cavern had not been shaken even by a Diglett's Earthquake or a Graveler's Magnitude. The day when the tranquility in this cavern was broken had started off so peacefully.

Twist was currently praying to God (Arceus did not create the world) in her private cavern. Recently, she had started to sense that God was calling her to do something, but she was unsure what it was. Her realization of how great He was and of how much He cared for her had gotten better as she had been spending time with him in prayer. However, there was something missing. During the times when she was not eating, praying, or using Pokémon moves, she had been actively moving around the Gem Domain in a routine of checking in on her subjects to see if they were having any problems. Recently, there had been a problem where a Diglett had accidentally tunneled into a tunnel network that belonged to a neighboring colony of Stellix. Twist had barely managed to keep the Gem Domain from getting into a war with the colony of Stellix by working out a land-deal. Recently, she had started to get urges to go outside like she had 6 months ago. She really wanted to see Quartzneger, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement again. Every once and a while, when she would look at a rock formation, she would see one of their faces, and remember her adventure with them. She was the first to notice the abnormalities.

First of all, there had been an influx in the amount of encounters her subjects had with hostile Pokémon. At first, the occurrence had been once in 2 weeks, then it had become once a week, then twice a week, and then it had been once a day. It had stopped for a month or two, but last month, something happened that had not happened in a while: the Gem Domain had been invaded. 10 Onyx had come without warning and attacked. During the fight, a lot of the Gem Domain's tunnel system had been scrambled. Some tunnels and caverns were collapsed and new tunnels and caverns were made by both Onyx and Digletts. The Onyx were eventually defeated and driven off, but a dozen Diglett had lost their lives during the fighting. Maric, her adoptive father, was seriously injured during the fight. He currently was in a coma, but they only knew that because Twist's subjects had taken Maric up to the surface and to the closest Pokémon Center. Even Nurse Joy did not know if he would make it.

The second thing that Twist had noticed was that she had started to feel something strange. What she did not know was that she was feeling the change of pressure in the air. None of the Pokémon underground knew there was an Absol that was standing on the ground above. Absol were well known for their danger-sensing. It was said that Absols only come before humans in order to warn them of an upcoming disaster. The presence of an Absol here, acted as an ill omen of what was going to happen. Twist was starting to feel a sense of foreboding. Something unpleasant was about to happen.

The third thing that Twist noticed did not happen until later that day. As she was walking around the Gem Domain, she noticed that her body felt... different. When she looked down at herself, the first thing that she had noticed was that she was no longer holding any spoons in her hands. This was highly unusual. She was an Alakazam now. Without those spoons in her hands, she would not look like a regular Alakazam, not to mention feel like one. Without her spoons, she now felt incomplete. She suspected she now felt what a Gurdur felt like without his steel girder. The next thing she noticed was that her yellow mustache was now 3 inches shorter. That was another physical characteristic that was different from yesterday. The final thing she noticed was that on top of her head, some fur/hair had sprouted and grown longer. It was almost 2 inches long. An explanation that she did not have her spoons because she had dropped/misplaced them and not noticed was believable, but Twist thought that was probably not correct in this case. The fact that her mustache was shorter could naturally be explained by the possibility that during her fight with an Onyx, it could have been cut by an Iron Tail without her noticing it. However, the growth of fur/hair on the top of her head did not have any natural explanation as far as she could tell. Normal Alakazams did not have this amount of hair on the top of their heads. Something was going on with her body, and it was not something she was currently comfortable with.

As these thoughts were moving around in her head, her psychic senses sensed something. There was something ... no, it was a someone... and it was heading towards the surface. Twist noticed that she was unable to sense who the creature was. Normally, she was able to tell exactly who a person was when she sensed them using her psychic abilities. Because of this, she tried to focus on identifying where this mysterious person was. As her brain mentally searched for a name, the maze of tunnels in the Gem Domain, her interest in finding that person increased. She started floating through the tunnels, probing with her mind in as many directions as possible. She noticed that the mental signal was getting slightly stronger as she headed up. When she entered the cavern of the Gem Domain where the large Psychic Gem rested, which she had created exactly 6 months ago, she felt the presence of the majority of her Diglett and Dugtrio subjects. She turned and noticed that Dais, who was in front of them while facing in her direction, was moving up and down frantically. She stopped, and examined his face more closely. As Dais's eyes glanced in her direction, the look in his face and eyes told Twist one thing: something bad was going on.

Dais quickly turned his eyes back toward his fellow Diglet and Dugtrio, in an attempt to not let them know that he had seen Twist. He then shouted into the air to get the others' attention on him. He raised his telepathic (adjective form of telepathy) voice he was projecting so that it was loud enough to be heard by Twist.

Dais: "I understand partially why you feel that way myself, but do you not remember how I helped us out in our time of crisis when the Onyx attacked our home?" Some of the other Diglett mumbled at his response that Dais had not really done anything. "However, I do not understand your feelings about Princess Ab..., I mean Princess Twist. How were any of us supposed to know that was going to happen? We were not disturbed for 18 years, that is a record for the Diglett evolution line. Our species usually roams around from place to place building forests." One of the Dugtrio, who was called Tybalt, (Romeo and Juliet reference) snorted and pointed his three heads at Dais.

Tybalt: "Why did you not just tell you 'precious princess' to start using her psychic abilities to see into the future?! If we had known that they were going to attack, we would have been more prepared, and we would have been able to defend our home better. "

Diglett2: "Yeah, I would like to hear you answer that."

Dais: "It probably would have happened eventually. After all, those Stellix are already very close to the Gem Domain already. If we fight against the Onyx, the Stellix would want to retaliate against us. We would be massacred. We are currently on good terms with the Steelix. It would not be a good idea to rile them up. "

Tybalt: "Well, I do not care about what you say. I still say we should take those Onyx, and push them into the lake while they are asleep. I know me and my pals can take them out. If you are not going to then I will. And to make sure you do not stop me... I have hired some... friends." As Tybalt said those last words, a dark shape came out of the ground and pounced toward Dais. Dais was barely able to dodge the dark something by burying underground with Dig. When Dais came up from the ground and hit his attacker, he saw that it was a Gengar. That would explain the lack of dirt flying up when Gengar came out of the floor, after all, Ghost Pokemon could phase through most physical objects. Dais was suddenly attacked by something else from the side. As he looked at what had attacked him, he realized that he had been hit by an Excadrill's Drill Run.

Dais: "What do you think you are doing? You are only going to doom us all! "

Tybalt: "Not when I have a powerful ally on my side, he should be awakening at any time now. When he does, those who do not go with me are going to perish when he rips the entire Gem Domain to shreds. HA HA HA HA HA!"

Twist's eyes widened as she heard the raving of this lunatic of a Pokemon. Why? Why would a Pokemon want to kill his own kind? They had treated him kindly, as far as she knew, so she did not know what he could be angry at them about. If he was over-reacting to something minor that had happened, or had known someone who had died during the Onyx raid, she could understand how that might make someone want revenge, but the aggression he was showing toward Dais and the Onyx was not justifiable. When Twist had been reading from the Bible, she had read a verse that had told her that Jesus of Nazareth had taught her to not seek to get revenge. The passage had also told her that God himself will heap revenge on the perpetrator at the appropriate time, though it did not say specifically how God correctly deals out revenge. "Revenge is Mine, saithe the Lord."

Tybalt: "And by the way, I have other friends who are looking for your 'princess.' Soon, we will have a king: King Tybalt. Down with the princess." Twist looked around, trying to see who these other Pokemon were, but she could not see anyone. Obviously, that was what Dais had been warning her about with his eyes. There was a insurrection going on in the Gem Domain, and Dais knew that if the rebels had the ability and the chance to do so, they would... terminate her. (Terminator reference)

(switching focus to cavern)

A little rumble was heard just after a little tremor shook the cavern floor. It was just about a powerful as a Magnitude 1\. (Pokemon move, not the Richter Scale) All the Diglett and Dugtrio, except Dais and Tybalt, looked at each other to see if any of them had accidentally used a Magnitude. (Pokemon move) Twist turned around and started heading up one of the tunnels heading up. A strange feeling overcame her that she should get ready for action really fast. She looked down and saw that there were some wooden spoons on the ground near her. She scooped down and picked them both up and put one in each hand. They were not made of silver, but still, they were spoons. If she had any need for her psychic powers, it would be best to be as physically comfortable as possible, so that she could focus more on the use of her mental powers. As she mentally prepared herself, a 2nd tremor went of, this time it was as powerful as a Magnitude 2\. Everyone in the cavern stood still.

Those tremors were not normal. Before now, all the tremors that the Gem Domaign's inhabitants had experienced were as a result of a known Pokemon. In fact, there had been no natural earthquakes or tremors at all. The record of subterranean tranquility had lasted as far back as the species of Pokemon could remember. All that changed when Tybalt had gone rogue. The change that happened next was not necessarily caused by the revolt, but the hate in Tybalt was the catalyst that speed it along sooner than anticipated.

All the Pokemon in the room in the room were blinded. They were blinded not by closing their eyes, as a person would do if a bright light shone in their eyes, but rather, they were unable to see the light around them. A black, rectangular plane grew between the Pokemon and the Psychic Gem until it was 20ft. wide and 20ft. high. It stood there, the bottom side almost 'touching' the floor.

The Absol who had been mentioned earlier sprung into the cavern, and powered up a Power-up Punch. The shape did nothing as the Absol charged in, ready to give the rectangle a punch that would make a dark type Pokemon faint. Instead of a solid hit upon the rectangle, the attack, and the Absol that used the attack, were stopped from even moving toward the ominous, and apparently dangerous rectangle. The Absol cringed as indescribable pain gripped him by the head. He felt something trickling down his head, he put a paw on it, and felt something he had never felt before: his blood. Where his horn had been, he now felt a bloody, and painful hole. As the blood gushed from the wound, and he felt the unfamiliar feeling of shock that comes with blood loss, he felt for the last time the blood-chilling sense of danger that he had come here to warn them of. He wished that the Maker would keep them safe as he breathed his last, agonizing breath.

The black rectangle stood there, unmoved by the sudden demise of the Absol. The absolute blackness of the rectangle was slowly replaced with a red silhouette of a moving object. As the blackness faded, the black rectangle slowly began to shrink when two objects came out of it. As they came out of the black rectangle, one of them shot blasts of some kind or energy at the crystals that were in the wall. The blasts destroyed the light-giving crystals, which made the cavern pitch black. The blasts also caused the entrances into the cavern to collapse, sealing the Diglett and Dugtrio inside the cavern, and unable to escape. The bedrock below and around the Diglett was too hard to dig through, and the Pokemon themselves were too petrified at the moment to consciously think. The figure on the right then issued a loud, blood-curling screech that froze the Pokemon in fear, before the other figure made a triumphant roar that shook the entire Gem Domain from bottom to top.

(back to Twist)

Twist, who was about halfway to the surface, heard and felt the roar as she was traveling to the surface. When the shockwaves of the strange roar hit her, she felt her entire body writhe in pain. Her wooden spoons broke, and she screamed as she felt her very body warp and twist. She had never felt such a feeling before, but from what she could recall of the stories that she had been told, some Pokemon had gone through a very similar experience. When she was about 13, she had been told a strange tale by a Wiggalytuff. A Wiggalytuff, who had proclaimed that he was a famous explorer that had a guild, had told a strange tale to her. According to the Wiggalytuff, two of his former apprentices had at one time saved the entire planet by stopping the planet's paralysis. Supposedly, one of the two former apprentices had been a human. After the two had stopped the planet's paralysis, they foiled an attempt by a Darkrai to cast the planet into an eternal nightmare. During their adventures, they had to fight against the legendary Pokemon of space: Palkia. Palkia's signature attack, "Spatial Rend," had caused a huge amount of damage to the two because the attack actually distorted the arrangement of matter around Palkia. The descriptions those Pokemon had left of the feelings they had felt when they had been hit by the attack were very similar, if not identical, to what Twist was feeling now. Whatever/whoever was down there had to have a huge amount of power in order to create such a powerful sound.

Twist's body, after a few seconds, started to become more stable as her body reverted the process of the intermolecular shift that had been caused by the roar. While her body was recuperating though, the vibrations continued upward, distorting the rest of the Gem domain. In the Gem Domain, the positions of every single atom had been shifted. The overall stronger intermolecular bonds that belonged to most Pokemon was the reason why Pokemon were generally more resilient than everything else around them in this world, humans included. That supernatural property that had been given to them by humans was the reason why the molecules that made up Twist's body were not scattered out, but stayed mostly cohesive. The bonds, though stronger than normal, were not unbreakable. Twist was experiencing a lot of internal bleeding inside her, and a brief inspection on her part told her that she needed to fix this quickly before she bleeds to death. She used a Recover to heal most of her internal injuries.

As Twist finished her procedure, she became aware that the ground was shaking, and that rocks and dirt were falling from the roof of the tunnel she was standing in. Quickly, she bolted up through the tunnel, the question of who had made that roar forgotten as she sped away from the collapsing ground below her. She fled, sometimes floating and sometimes running, desperately trying to get to the surface. The entire Gem Domain, her beloved home for about 19 years, had run its course. The complex tunnel network had been disturbed too many times. The total collapse of the entire tunnel system had started from the empty chamber that had held the Psychic Gem behind Twist, and would end once the surface had sunk to fill the emptiness of the tunnels. The roar had compromised the structural integrity of the deepest tunnels and caverns, which caused them to collapse. The collapse of the bottom tunnels and caverns started a chain reaction of other disturbances that would collapse the entire network from the bottom up. Twist was now racing against time to get above ground before the system totally collapsed.

Twist performed a series of turns, ducks, crawls, jumps, and skids as she frantically made her way to the surface. About 10 m behind her, the floor collapsed again before the ceiling of the tunnel followed suit. She knew that she still had about at this time 800 m to go before she could break the surface. Her fastest recorded speed as an Alakazam was at 100 ft./s. In this complex maze of tunnels, she was only able to go on average at 15 m/s. She hurried on, going through sprints of speed whenever she traveled through a straight tunnel, which was rare. When she was about 300m to the surface, she reached what appeared to be a dead-end. Quickly, she raised her hand, and shot out a Psybeam toward a rock that was as big as a Geodude. When the beam struck the rock, the rock crumbled apart before revealing a tunnel that only Twist had known about. It was a tunnel she had made herself that was her escape hatch out to the outside world. Without hesitation, she plunged into the hole, not noticing that her yellow mustache had significantly shrunken to the length of a human pinkie. Instead of three toes on her foot, she had four. In her haste, she had not noticed that her torso had also changed shape. Her lower legs were now only slightly bent behind her from her thighs. She also did not notice the slight green growths that protruded from the back of her head, in stark contrast to the rest of her yellow body.

When Twist was just 30 m below the surface, her motion was abruptly halted. Twist tried to turn her head, but she found it unresponsive. She tried to move her hand, but nothing happened. Instantly something in her mind told her that she was in danger. At the same time, another thought traveled into her that she should not be afraid. After all, she was now an adopted child of God. She had dedicated her life to learning how to submit to his will on a moment by moment basis. There were times when she did not want to do what he wanted of her. After those times when she obeyed him, despite her own misgivings, she had been awarded the satisfaction of knowing that she had done the right thing. After those times when she had refused to do so, she had felt and known that she had fallen, and made a bad decision. After she was convicted of that what she had done had been wrong, she had turned back to God, and asked him to work on her more so that she would not be as willing to make the same mistake. It had worked well for her, and overtime, she had felt the change in the condition her spirit had gone through. She had been feeling more fulfilled and purposeful recently than she had ever felt before her first meeting with Jesus of Nazareth. Now, she finally felt the other presences that were with her. She could feel Jesus, and someone else, a more foreboding presence. She looked ahead and at first saw only the body of the 2nd presence, but when she looked past him, she saw Jesus of Nazareth. Some of his thoughts went into her, and filled her with comfort. She remembered that no matter what happened to her physical body, her soul would remain with the only person she would love and serve indefinitely: Jesus.

As her internal conversation continued, Twist became aware that the 2nd and not as powerful presence, was trying to get into her mind, and was apparently facing some kind of resistance. She inquired to Jesus what was going on, and who this creature was. It was a bipedal, feline, humanoid creature, with two blunt horns on its head. A long, thick, purple tail thinned out until it ended in a small bulb. A gray tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. Its defined, grey, chest and shoulders resembled a breastplate. The three grey digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips, which was odd to Twist. But what held her attention the most was its eyes: its purple eyes. For several seconds, they gazed at each other, Twist and the other Pokemon, unable to tear their gazes from each other. Twist could have stared into those eyes until the end of the world, but that was not to be, for while she had been staring at the strange Pokemon, the mental barriers that she had erected around her mind were lowered, open for any psychic being to go into her mind and delve out her secrets. The other Pokemon sensed the change, and drove into her mind before she could replace those barriers. Just before it could delve wholly into her innermost memories, she managed to put up a mental barrier that stopped his assault. She screamed out mentally before she used her telepathy to project a thought toward the obviously psychic being: " _Who are you?_ " The being mentally scoffed at her, before he shouted telepathically in a male voice, " _I... AM... MEWTWO..., the 2nd most POWERFUL Pokemon in the WORLD. Prepare to feel my POWER_." As he said this, he powered up an  Aura Sphere, and prepared to launch it. " _YOU hurt MY TRAINER, prepare to DIE._ " He launched the Aura Sphere at Twist, and grinned as her body toke on an expression of shock and horror.

Twist tried to dodge, but her body did not move, held still by Mewtwo's use of Psychic. She could only see with wide eyes as a ball of fighting energy headed toward her, threatening to end her life here and now. The explosion of the Aura Sphere hitting something caused her to be blast back and into the wall of her tunnel. Her body slumped as her consciousness grew dim, and her sight blurry. Mewtwo's hold on her both physically and mentally slipped out of his grasp as she lapsed into unconsciousness, wondering if her time had come to see Jesus face-to-face.

* * *

Unknown: Well, if you look back at the last chapter, we know that Twist is currently alive... or do we? Who knows what can happen in this crazy world the author is writing. After all, just look at me, I can act as the bridge between the story and the viewers and reviewers. As of this time, there have been over 200 views of this story, but only one has reviewed it. Some may wonder why the people who are reading this are not reviewing this story, but it is very useless to speculate.

Writer: Please try to review or pm me if you have any suggestions. This chapter was obviously focused on Twist's character development and back-story. To see what happens next, you will have to stay tuned until the next part in the next upload which will have both the rest of chapter 2 and at least some of Chapter 3. 'Smell ya Later.' (Pokemon character Gary reference ;) )


	4. Chapter 3: Walking Out The Door

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, or Star Wars.

Author's notes: This is currently a rough draft for the chapter. I do not yet know when I will be able to update this story due to my homework load.

The Cerebellum is an actual part of the brain that controls motor movement. If Pokémon did exist, they would have to have the knowledge of how to use their limb-eye coordination that is required to pull off 'moves.' I thought the most logical place to store that knowledge is inside this part of the brain. The categories of 'moves' and 'generic actions' I have made mentally is very important. There can be differences in the types of movements which a bird Pokémon can use in Brave Bird and the regular acrobatics of flying in a loop through the air.

 **This chapter mentions some spiritual themes and may cause some people to feel uncomfortable or offended**. I am revealing and debunking some controversial beliefs and themes that I have found that are underlying the Pokémon franchise. All the Pokémon, if they did exist, would be created God through humans, not the other way around. I am also trying to describe scientifically how telepathy works, how mental dialogue within the mind is different. My attempt to do so may make the reader confused.

I have a document with some general ideas about who, and where they are in the time/space continuum. I have a cursory idea of what I want to do in the next installment.

* * *

1\. Figure out which Pokémon/Digimon Oliver will first meet/travel with, and their move-sets.

2\. Tell viewer how/why Jules and Verne got in escape pod.

3\. Get characters started on their journey, describe scenery.

4th (optional). Introduce part of Jules's history.

* * *

When Verne had first started her tale about her upbringing among a group of Diglett and Dugtrio under the name of Twist, Oliver had at first been a little startled. But when he reflected back, and thought about it, it did not sound as strange. While he was on Coruscant, there was a time when he had stumbled upon a scrap of paper that had very strange writing on it. He had carried this piece of paper along with him for a while, wondering what was written on it. One day, he was given the opportunity to actually go into the great Jedi Library. While he had been there, he had been browsing in a certain section of the archives where some of the oldest available records were being kept. In a copy of one of those books, he found a page with the same writing on it as the piece of paper he had found. When he showed the piece of paper to the librarian, and showed her the book he had found, he found out that the piece of paper he found was actually a copy of a certain page of the book. That book had in it a collection of tales of Roman mythology. The page that he had found was a section of the tale of Romulus and Remus. The story of how 2 boys were raised by a mother wolf was similar to Twist's account, except she was a female Abra and her parent figure was a male Diglett.

Oliver sat still and listened while Verne continued telling about her up-bring with the aforementioned Pokémon. During her telling of her adventure with Quartzneger and his friends, Twist's face turned a shade pale when she mentioned Yveltal turning people and Pokémon into stone, but her face soon flushed back with color whenever she mentioned Jesus of Nazareth. The way she felt toward him was very visible in the way that she described Him. Oliver was impressed when Jesus of Nazareth made Yveltal sit down like a master does to his pet. If Jesus of Nazareth was capable with raising the dead to life, then he must surly have a lot of power. The most powerful Sith and Jedi that have ever lived were never capable of such a feat. Oliver wondered then what it would be like to see this person himself. There was something different about that man that was intriguing to him, but he could not entirely point out what.

When Twist got to the part of the story when a strange creature confronted her while she had been fleeing from the collapsing domain she had ruled, her face turned pale as she talked. When she described her blacking out, she tipped over and stumbled on the grass. When that happened, Oliver's musings were interrupted as he saw her recover her footing and balance. She looked around for a couple of seconds at her husband, Oliver, and Unknown. She slowly sat down on the grass as she sighed. She moved her hair as she apologized: "I'm sorry I startled you all. I felt light-headed as I was talking about my attempts to escape. The memory of that time of my life was not a pleasant one for me to remember. It sometimes gives me nightmares. "

It was at this time that Unknown, who had been quiet while Verne had been speaking, offered his suggestion: "If you don't mind I would make a suggestion." Oliver turned his gaze to look at the mask on Unknown's face. Unknown walked over to Jules and walked to one of the ends of the stretcher he was in. Unknown reached down and grabbed 2 of the handles of the stretcher but he did not lift it up. He then whispered only loud enough so that Jules, Verne, Oliver, and himself could hear: "Verne, can you grab the other end and lift it while I lift this end? Jules can tell more of your backstory to Oliver while we are moving. I fear we may have stayed here for too long. We must get on our way now." Verne looked about the shrubby terrain in all directions, her eyebrows crunched lower and she squinted her eyes as she looked around. Oliver instinctively felt around using the Force, but he couldn't sense anything dangerous nearby. Verne stared out to the north-east for 5 seconds before she gripped the handles of the stretcher that were on Unknown's opposite side. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Without exchanging a sound, and with mighty heaves, they lifted the stretcher up and off the ground. Oliver's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he saw Verne and Unknown's muscles all-of-a-sudden bulge when they did this. 2 people carrying a 7-1/2-foot-tall human across this terrain of dirt and shrubbery is not necessarily an easy task. Oliver got up from the ground and walked behind Verne as she trekked through the scattered vegetation toward Unknown's spaceship.

As they traveled through the sagebrush in the darkness of the night toward the ship, Oliver wondered how he ask about what had happened to Verne/Twist. Almost as if he knew what Oliver wished, Unknown spoke something in a whisper that only Jules heard, before Jules spoke: "Now Oliver, you have heard my wife Verne recount some of her story to you. You now know that she was made into an Abra named Twist who was raised with a large group of Diglett and Dugtrio, and she lived with them for about 18 years as a princess. You also know that her domain collapsed on one day, prompting her to flee for her life. She was very close to escaping when she was attacked by some creature and lost consciousness. You can see right now that she is currently alive, and she is a Twi'lek one again, but you do not know of how she was turned back from a Pokémon back to her original species. There are other parts of her story that I do not know, but the part I will tell you she told me only once, for some of the events that happened in this part of her history were very saddening and depressing. Because of this, she has been hesitant to share them to me at first, but eventually I succeeded in convincing her to tell me once, and only once. I ask that you pay a lot of attention to what I say, for I do not want to repeat it again. By doing this, I am putting her at risk of remembering those tragic events, and having an emotional breakdown. I do not want to do that a second time."

Jules paused to let Oliver to have time to process and understand his request. Oliver thought carefully and mentally prepared himself to hear and remember what Jules would say to him. He looked at the back of the cloak that Unknown had started wearing. Unknown did not say anything, but he did momentarily let his right hand let go of the stretcher for an instant before he tossed something to Oliver. As soon as the object was tossed, Unknown brought his right hand back to gripping the stretcher. The object flew through the air to Oliver, who caught it in his left hand. Oliver took his lightsaber out with his right hand and activated the blade. The light from it illuminated the area around him, allowing him to see about 4m in front of him. He was slightly amazed that they had been able to go 30m in the dark without walking into a single bush. Jules looked up at the sky, and out into the distance, staring at the stars above him. He sighed before he spoke.

"It is quite ironic and fitting that tonight is a clear night tonight, perfect for star gazing; For when Twist told me this part of her story, we were looking up at the sky, and at the exact day and time as this night. It was a night I will hope I will never forget, even unto my dying breath. It was a night where the moon was new and black, with the only light around was the light of the stars, far and distant. It was out here in this area when I learned that there are just some wounds which only God can heal if he wills it to, though I don't know why that is the case. It was also a night when I discovered more about who I was, who God is, and of who I had chosen to be with. From that day on, I have never viewed the purpose of life the same. Listen well Oliver, to the things I learned and some of the sacrifices Twist made in order for her to be the woman she is today."

Oliver closed his eyes, reached out into the Force, and gathered to himself so that a sense of calm was over him. When he was done he opened his eyes and stared out at the stars above him as he said: "I am ready. Bring it on."

* * *

Compared to many different status effects, paralysis is one of the worst. Not only does it sometimes prevent a person suffering this condition from moving, but it also could trigger unwanted side effects, such as nausea, vomiting, overactive pain nerves, brain damage, muscle-twitching, heart attacks, irregular heartbeats, seizures, and among the worst of them, death. It did not do any periodical damage like the burn or poisoning statuses, but being paralyzed is more traumatic than being put to sleep by a powder or yawn. At least when you are a Pokemon and you are in a sleep, you will wake up on your own very easily if you are given enough time to recover. Paralysis, though, was incurable by passage of time alone, and required a Pokemon to be healed by a move, berry, ability, item, or a Nurse Joy.

One patient in particular was supposedly in a state of paralysis, but that was not entirely true. For you see, the minds of both Pokemon and humans do have some of the same kinds of brain regions. All of them had brain stems, which commanded the operations of breathing and eating, while the upper brain regions were primarily concerned with the sending of the receiving of neural impulses from the senses, as well as the other more complex operations. The phenomenon of paralysis, unlike that of poisoning or burning, affected the most delicate, complex, and altogether important function of the brain chemistry. If there were absolutely no electrical charges going between any of the nerve cells, the patient would be brain-dead. If the brain-stem was compromised, the patient would die, and there would be no hope of its spirit/soul staying connected to the body.

Therefore, it was important to get this patient to a someone who could give it medical treatment before that happened. There was one large problem: someone would have to take it to a place to get treatment, or, someone would have to give treatment to the patient right where it was in order for the patient to survive. Unfortunately, there was a someone who did not want the patient to survive, for it was angry at the patient, and wanted the patient to die. He so wanted to just leave her there to die a slow, unknowing death while she was unconscious. She would have died if it had not been for a certain someone. He walked over a hill, and saw her. Without thinking, he rushed past a strange creature and into a tunnel, in which he retrieved the poor patient and brought her out of it into the sunlight just as the tunnel collapsed behind him, sealing off the passageway to the underground. As he looked at her and at who he rescued, he stared at her for a moment, transfixed by the shock that ran through him. After staring at her for several seconds, he turns his gaze onto the creature, his eyes filled with an emotion that looked like barely-contained-rage.

He growled at the creature: "I know who you are. What are you doing attacking this Pokemon? What did she do to earn your furry?"

The creature spoke using telepathy: " _I am MEWTWO, the 2nd most POWERFUL POKEMON in EXISTENCE. She ATTACKED and KILLED my TRAINER, a crime that is UNFORGIVABLE!_ "

The man stood tall and faced Mewtwo, his face stoic as he stared into Mewtwo's eyes. They stared in this fashion at each other for a minute, before Mewtwo averted his gaze, signaling that he had lost the stare-down. He looked down to the ground, stuck in his own thoughts for a bit, before he said in a calmer tone: " _Very well. I concede the point. What will you do with her now, take her to the_ _Pokémon Center?_ "

The man smiled a little before he answered: "Not yet. I think I should tend to her mental wounds first, so that her life will not be in such great a danger. Besides, she is going to need any morale that I can give her. Her experience of being forced out of her home by forces she can't control, as well as your attack on her will be very emotionally distressing. You can watch from afar if you wish, but please don't approach her until I have told her about you." The man took his left hand and held onto the patient's yellow chin, while he rested his right hand on the ground, and prepared himself for the riskiest thing he thought he would never do: to probe into her mind.

To start, the man took off his backpack and laid it down on the ground. He then opened up the backpack zipper, and reached inside it. He pulled out of it a black bag, with had a logo of a Pikachu, a boy, and a girl on it. He reached into the bag and pulled out a strange electronic device and some other equipment. Among the equipment that he brought out were some strange pads with wires attached to them, a sticky substance in a bottle that acted like glue, and another electronic handheld device. He took the glue-like substance and applied some of it onto the pads that were attached to the wires, and then applied the sticky pads onto different points on his patient's head. He then took the opposite ends of the wires that were connected to the pads and connected them to one of the electronic devices. He repeated this same routine until he had placed all of the pads on specific places on the Alakazam's body. After he was done, he turned the electronic device that was connected to the wires on. He waited for the proper screen to come up which would show him the data that he wanted to know. When he looked at it, he nearly gasped in surprise. The readings he was getting from the Alakazam's nervous system told him that something unusual was happening. The readings of the 4 different kind of brain waves of this Alakazam were a lot different from any readings that Pokémon doctors or nurses had ever seen. The amplitudes and frequencies of the waves were bouncing around, and disorganized. Sometimes they were in sync, but not for long.

"Based on the data I have here, her brain waves are steadily losing their overall magnitude and frequency. While the others types of brain waves are steeply dropping, the Alpha waves are having the greatest decline. At this rate her mind will lose its functionality in less than an hour. I need to start giving her treatment now."

The man reached into his bag and pulled out even more instruments and equipment as he set to work. This man worked quickly and efficiently on his setting up his equipment. He took out another electronic device, a bag of rubber gloves, a surgeon's-knife, a stethoscope, syringe, CO2 monitor, thread and needle, and some other medical equipment. He then equipped himself with some eye, mouth, nose, and ear protection. He then set up a mobile tent that was missing a bottom around him and the Alakazam to help keep the air sanitized and to help protect them from any hazardous changes in the environment. This absence of tent fabric on the bottom made it easier to treat ground types that are buried in the ground. Diglett and Dugtrio are examples of those kind of Pokémon.

After that was done, he then put on some rubber gloves and turned toward his patient. He used the sticky glue-like substance he had used before and applied it to a certain kind of sensor, which he put on a certain spot on the Alakazam's head. He hooked the sensor's wire up to the device he had plugged in earlier to the other sensor pads. This sensor was supposed to monitor a certain part of the patient's Cerebellum. This area of the Cerebellum was supposedly the part that was designated only for a Pokémon's learned set of 'moves' or 'techniques.' (Sci-Fi explanation and procedure) After he examined the readings, the Pokemon Doctor sighed in frustration. The injuries this Alakazam had suffered were gravely serious. Its brain had been damaged far worse than he had anticipated. An Alakazam was supposed to remember everything that it had ever seen and heard, and compared to humans, were supposedly far more intelligent. This was probably due to their brain structure, an organ that some Pokemon scientists continually research above anything else. This Alakazam was giving off quite different readings than what other researchers had reported. Based off of the data that had been collected on the species though, the most reasonable explanation to this abnormality was the extent of the damage that this patient had already suffered. A lot of the connections that were related to the uses of certain 'moves' had been severed. The connection to the move Recover had been entirely broken, so he could not just trigger her brain to activate it, the connection would have to be restored first before he could do that. If the brain damage was not halted in time, and if it continued to grow, there would not be any medical hope that it's motor memory would be restored.

With that terrible prediction in his head, the Pokémon doctor opened a bottle that he had never hoped to use. It was filled with a powerful drug that was used for one purpose: to knock a Pokémon into a stasis of sleep that was so deep that they would not feel pain. The only practical use of this drug was usually only for Pokémon surgeries. These occasions occurred rarely in this world, but a Pokémon doctor knew that his duty was to try and prevent a Pokémon's death, even if it meant surgery. He would do what he must. After he had injected the drug, he set himself to the work of brain surgery. For a couple of hours, he worked, seeing, touching, smelling, and hearing in his trained proceedings. There were very few males who became Pokémon doctors, and out of them, were the even rarer Pokémon surgeons. They were the specialists in their picked fields. Right now, there was only doctor who had ever become a specialist in Pokémon brain surgery, and it was not this Pokémon Doctor.

After he had done the best he could to fix the Alakazam's brain, he closed up the cut he had to make in her skull with some stitches. (If I tried to create every gory detail of the complex operation and the graphic details of texture and color, I would make myself feel sick. I will let the audience to make up their own internal descriptions/theories in their own minds.) When he was done, he checked the signals he was getting on his equipment. To his surprise, the results he was getting seemed to be showing that her condition was improving overall, though the measurement of her Alpha waves seemed to show that the brain activity that operated on that frequency was still decreasing. When he compared the types of brain waves he was seeing, he suddenly noticed one **peculiarity** : the **types of brain activity that belong solely to** **Pokémon were falling** in a constant rate, **but** **the kind of brain activity that characterized both the human brain and the** **Pokémon brain was becoming more prominent and dominating**. As he continued to watch the levels, he started to become more interested in his subject. He watched as he waited for his patient's mind to wander from the stupor it had been in into full consciousness. He gave it pain killers every so often so that in case it woke up, it would not feel as much pain, and it would have an easier time coming out of unconsciousness. As he waited, he wonders for a bit what it would be like to be in her place, not knowing what he was asking for.

* * *

One sales pitch for an asthma inhaler that a resident from certain cold cities and places might relate to is the old Mamalswine phrase that had been blasted on the airwaves as part of a TV ad. It had gone something like this:

"Have you ever woken up and thought that your Mamalswine might be lying down on your chest? Well you no longer need a rough Mamalswine in order to look "cool". Come on out to the new Glaelie and Torcoal Pharmacy store right next to the Pokemart. We have plenty of inhalers of all sorts of styles. Many of our products have been used by Pokemon Performance performers and Pokemon Contest performers. We currently have over 720 individual products that are in at least 20 categories. To see out catalogue, you can go online, or, better yet, come by to our building at ... You can call us at 555-... or like us on..."

Unfortunately for Twist, she would have felt like a Mamalswine was sitting on top of her if the Pokémon Doctor had not swooped in and saved her life before the tunnel could collapse on her.

While a certain someone had been busy trying to keep Twist alive, for the most part, she was already dead. She had barely any self-awareness of where she was. Her soul, at first, thought she was about ready to fly on out of her body and go to a place that she really wanted to go: to spiritually be in God's celestial kingdom next to Christ, her Savior. Just as she became conscious of this, she realized something. It was not yet time for her to go. If it had, then God would have called her spirit all the way up to Him, right? Or maybe he was going to pull her spirit up for a little while, but then return it back to Earth. Maybe she would be reincarnated as another creature.

As she thought about this, a familiar feeling that she had felt before came over her, and she sensed the presence of Him around her, communicating to her in a mode that is hard to describe, and would probably confuse anyone who has not felt it before, since it is like and unlike telepathy. A mixture of feelings and thoughts are both communicated across through the same medium. The medium itself was not like the oratory speech, it was personal and purposeful, and worked almost like telepathy, except there was no transference of the voice though the air. The way that telepathy worked, as far as Twist knew, was an act of transforming some of her thoughts into physical vibrations of the air. Basically, telepathy worked like sound, except the part of the body that was making the sounds was her skull, not her mouth. Her head, when used telepathy, vibrated at just the right range of frequencies in order to fit within the range of hearing of humans. The mode of communication she was using now was different, since there was no air. It was like hearing and not hearing both at the same time.

She heard without physically hearing what He said to her: "My child, your lack of understanding of the eternal spiritual plane of existence and of its interactions with the temporary domain of the physical universe is understandable. For only about 18 years have you been there, and while it may seem a pretty good length of time to be there, it is only like a puff of air, a drop of water, infinitely small compared to the endless sea that I could be represented by. Both you and I know that all the people on the planet has been given proof by me that I exist, yet they rebel in their hearts and say in their minds that I do not exist. Because of their sin and disobedience, I have had to spill my wrath on them in many ways. When I sent my son, Jesus, to pay the penalty for their sins, I spilled my wrath down on all the sins of the world, which had been poured onto him. When he died on the cross for all people, he cleared a way for all people to come and now me. Because of this, many people who had been set apart from me because of their sin were now freed from the curse of sin. I created the gift of salvation and sent it to many humans, who then chose whether or not to accept my gift. Because you decided to accept this gift of salvation I have given you, I have never abandoned you, and I have blessed you with many friends. "

Twist's spirit replied back: "This I know now fully well. I know that I do not deserve the gift of protection you have also given me, and because of this, I would like to thank you for what you have given me. "

He replied back to her: "You have pleased me in your willful obedience for about six months, and during those 6 months you have grown in your knowledge of me. However, I know that it is easy to get complacent and stuck up when you are contained on one place, and I know of what has been troubling you, for I placed it in there. You feel something is wrong, but you do not know what it is. I know what your heart desires, but I must remind you now, I am the Lord your God. All of the Pokémon in the world know of me, even Arceus. For even though the first Pokémon was made at the hands of humans long ago, it was I who brought life into him and all the Pokémon that were ever created. And when I gave him life, I gave him awareness of me, and of who I was. He submitted himself to me, and stated that he would always remember the One who made him, and would worship me. To this very day, as he sits in his own part of the world I made, he has always remembered to pray and praise me, and to watch over the Pokémon of the world, just as I do. He acts as my mouth to the Pokémon sometimes, giving them my guidance and teachings to those Pokémon that are in the physical universe."

"From the very day when you were born till this very day, I have watched over, guided, carried, and protected you. It was because of me that Maric found you in a tunnel, left behind by your endangered mother about 19 years ago, and because of me that Mewtwo, the Pokémon that had just attacked you, gave you a potion that I used to transform you from the Twi'lek that you born as into an Abra. In that form you have come to become familiar with the world through the eyes of a Pokémon. It was in that form that you first encountered Jesus of Nazareth, my son who died for you. You have lived in this form since then for 6 months as you learned about me. When you learned that only I had the power necessary to give you the ability to make the Psychic gem, you learned that you would have to depend on me. When you made that devoted prayer to me, I was so moved by your devotion that I decided to use my divine power to change you into a Mega Alakazam. It was your devotion to me that prompted me to give you the power of Mega evolution. Because of your devotion to me during these 6 months, you have been able to Mega-evolve several times when I have allowed it. "

Twist had been shocked at first when she had discovered that she had been a different type of creature when she had been young. The news that God had allowed her to be transformed into an Abra was a bit surprising, but, then again, Jesus's act of resurrecting a forest to life as well as bringing back people and Pokemon back from the dead had been quite a surprise when it happened. Compared to that supernatural work of God, a transformation from one type of creature to another type of creature is like child's play. Alchemy and cloning may be achievable through science, but the creation of life is not scientifically possible. The process of cloning requires replicating tissue, but to give life to a being, I would need both a working body and a soul/spirit. Human spirits can't be taken out of their bodies, and be put into another body without a spiritual intervention of some kind.

God then replied: "You have not spent enough time with me to know of what my written-down word says about the spiritual realm and forces that are around you. Because of the existence of many false doctrines in the world, many people have made claims about how certain ghost-type Pokémon were made into being. They say that some of these Pokémon were formed out of the spirits of humans and/or Pokémon and other objects. They believe in a process called reincarnation, in which a human or Pokémon's soul is taken out of their body when they die, and is put in the body of a different creature. This is a false teaching created by some spirits that have whispered untruths to the spirits of living men, who then decide to believe those lies, and disobey my command to only worship me. What is true is that once a man's soul is taken away from his body, it is never attached to another body. When I resurrect someone, I put their soul/spirit into the body they used on earth. Most of the time, however, one a person dies, it is a final physical death, and they are not resurrected. This is because I have given people more chances while they are living to obey and worship me to the best of their ability then they could count. Every single moment of their existence is a gift of mercy that I give them. "

"Now that I have addressed that myth I will tell you what I am going to do. There are some humans who have decided to worship certain Pokémon above me. Because of this, I have decided that I am going to send a messenger to them with my message to them to stop their idol worship. I have considered the lack of fulfillment that you have been feeling, and I have decided to provide a way for you to feel it. I want you to go out to humankind, and share my message out to mankind. I have decided though that even though it may be interesting to have a Pokémon tell them what I say, I would like for you to go to them as the species you truly were: A Twi'lek."

Twist then complained with an icy voice: "Why should I be sent as a Twi'lek instead of an Alakazam? Wouldn't they be more surprised if a Pokémon told them to worship You instead of them? My ability to defend myself against Pokémon and people is a lot easier when I am a Pokémon." What she said carried implications: 1. She was disobedient and was trying to resist his order to leave her home of comfort. 2. She momentarily forgot about who she was speaking to, the Lord of ALL Creation. He had made this world she was in, and all the other worlds.

God replied angrily: "Who made Arceus? Who made the foundations of the earth, the seas, the skies, the continents, the solar systems, the astronomical bodies, and all that is in or on them? Who made space and time, the deaf people hear, the blind see, the lame walk? Did not I?" At this point his tone softened, his point about who was in charge here clearly shown. "One thing you still have yet to fully understand is how much I have protected you and guarded you. I am drawing back the powers I gave you for a reason. One reason is to make you realize more fully how much I want you to rely on me. Without your powers you will have to rely on my ability to sustain and protect you. You will have to take more risks, but it is worth it. I am just making you start to walk the walk of life instead of crawling along. I am giving you the opportunity to grow mentally and spiritually. It may be scary to not have them, but the absence of powers will give you a new way to view the world I have created. All I ask is for your willful obedience."

Twist thought for a while. She thought long and hard before she made a decision: "Well then, when do I get this new body?"

A pleased voice answered back: "Soon, very soon, but not yet. You have an appointment with a certain Diglett that needs to meet with you. During the appointment, it will begin. When that happens, hold on to the little gem that you had made. I have a little surprise in store for the Pokémon who attacked you."

* * *

The Pokémon doctor sat there, waiting. For half an hour he had monitored his patient's brain waves and nothing noticeable had changed. The human-like brain waves were slowly getting stronger and the ones that were Pokémon exclusive were degrading, though not so rapidly as before. He sighed as he wondered how late he would have to stay up.

His musings were interrupted when his equipment started to make some different noises. He ran over to his readings and noticed that they had suddenly changed. There was now a growing amount of brain activity. His patient's brain was starting to bring his patient into consciousness. He then saw movement. it was slight, just a twitch of a finger, but it was enough to allow the scientist to know that the patient's nervous system was starting to come back online. He then took out his stethoscope and attached the earpiece part into his ears. He then placed the metal part onto his patient's chest and listened for a heartbeat. To his relief he felt her heart and lungs move in a rhythm that sounded like music to his ears. Then he felt something. He looked down to see that a light blue light was surrounding him. He knew what this light was a sign of. His patient was now starting to use its psychic powers to try and lift him subconsciously. The light quickly faded, and he moved away from his patient.

Then his readings started to sense something else happening when he turned his sight onto is patient, something happened. Something that had never happened before: his patient opened it eyes, stared into him, and with a glazed look, looked into his eyes. He was entranced by her turquoise eyes for a while, before he realized fully what he was supposed to be doing as a doctor: to get her well again. For that to happen he should try and communicate with this Alakazam. Before he could do so, His patient all of a sudden stood up, alarm written in its face. It was then that a painful blast hit him and his equipment, scattering it, him and his tent around and onto the dirt. The force of the blast had sent him flying for about 10 m, with some scrapes and bruises. His patient looked around, warily watching for someone. The doctor heard something, but he was not sure where it was coming from.

" _Where is that creature? Where has it gone? Where is everybody?_ " The patient he had tended to walked over to him. He noticed that the sound became louder as it came nearer. From the sound of its voice, he guessed that his patient was female. " _Where am I, who are you, and what happened to me? Last I knew what happened I was attacked by some creature. I think he called himself Mewtwo._ "

His patient was now standing in front of him, looking at him with a worried expression. He decided the best thing to do was to get his patient to calm down. "Please calm down, whoever you are, I am a Pokémon Doctor. " The creature stopped and waited, it expression now one of a tense Alakazam. "I do not know who you are, but I do know that I had seen the creature who had attacked you. He is not near here, so you are safe for now from him. As far as for where you are, you are inside the Kalos Region. I do know that you were extremely hurt inside the tunnel that used to be there." He pointed with his finger at the place where the tunnel entrance had caved in. "I was able to convince the creature who attacked you to spare your life, but I can't guarantee that he will not attack you again. He was very adamant on killing you when I arrived. He claimed that you have killed his trainer, which if it is true, would mean that you could be tried for murder or, at the least man-slaughter. "

His patient stood there for a minute, contemplating what he had told it. Then it broadcast using its telepathy: " _Very well. I will thank you for tending to me. By the way, when you were tending me, what were you doing? could you tell what my gender was by looking at me?_ "

He sweat-dropped as he nervously answered: 'Uh, the thought had not crossed my mind. Though now that you are awake, and have mentally talked to me, I believe that the answer to a question of: "What was your sex?" was answered by your feminine voice."

She paused before answering: " _I believe you. I can see from both your body and mind that you are telling the truth, though your thoughts are starting to go somewhere they shouldn't._ " The man started to blush due to embarrassment. She continued: " _Luckily for you I am in a hurry. I just realized that I have not received any news about a friend of mine who has been hurt for a while. I would like to go to the nearest_ _Pokémon Center and check on him. You can come along with me if you like, but I have got to hurry. There is something I must talk to him about before it's too late_."

When she said this, she made a step forward, but stopped when she realized something. She looked down and noticed something: the mustache that she had used to have on her body as an Alakazam was now missing. She also did not have anything in her hands. She looked down at her empty hand and at her feet, which had grown a bit longer, and her knees had straightened out, making her taller than a regular Alakazam. She looked down in a mild shock before she said to herself internally: It looks like it has already started. After that, she started running forward as fast as she could. She stumbled and nearly fell a lot of times because her sense of balance was off. The doctor who had been watching her started running after her, quite a bit surprised at her speed. She was traveling about 3 m/s, which is a phenomenal feat for someone who has survived brain surgery. And what made it more interesting from a scientist's perspective, is that she kept up the pace all the way to the Pokémon Center, which was about 1.5 km away.

When Twist finally managed to get to the Pokémon Center, she fell down from exhaustion right in front of Nurse Joy, who had just dismissed a trainer's Raticate back to its trainer. Nurse joy was at first surprised by the sudden arrival, but just as she was about to move over and investigate what was going on, the Pokémon doctor ran through the doors in the Pokémon Center. He was nearly out of breath, his voice raspy as he called out: "Runaway patient. Somebody help me give her medical attention." As Nurse Joy came over to check Twist, the Pokémon Doctor looked up and saw her.

When he did so, his eyes lit up and turned into hearts as he stared up at her. (remind you of someone? hint hint) He squealed as he felt himself in the sweet and repeatable sensation that he had felt before many times. His tone then changed as he called out: "Nurse Joy, I come her with a blissful heart to tell you that there are two patients that are in need of medical assistance. One has a broken friend, the other a broken heart. Will you please come along and give the medical attention I need."

It was at this point that 2 things happened with the Pokemon doctor. First, he felt something pick him up by his shoulders. The 2nd thing that happened was that a giant frog-like creature jumped up until it was right in front of his face. Then, the frog drew back on of its limbs, which started to grow purple, and jabbed it into the Pokémon Doctor He cried out in pain before he slumped over, still being hung by some object which swung him in the air until he landed outside the Pokémon Center, unconscious.

It was at this time when a little, female voice giggled at what happened to the Pokemon Dr. The sound of the giggle got Twist's attention. There was something about the voice behind it that sounded so... familiar. She got up and turned around to see ... what! Tt couldn't be. " _No, it must be. It is you"_. With that said, Twist lunged toward the speaker and enveloped it in a hug.

It was Bonnie, the little girl that had traveled with her on her quest to find Jesus of Nazareth. Bonnie was shocked at first that an Alakazam had hugged her, but then, as the memories came back to her, she smiled as she called over to her brother: "Clement, she found us. Looks like we won't have to look for her after all, she came to us."

Clement, Bonnie's big brother, turned his head around as he looked over at Twist. It took him a couple of seconds to recognize her, but as he did, a smile formed on his face as he walked over to Twist and Bonnie. "Well I'll be. Who would have thought that we would have met up again so soon? It's nice to see you again Twist."

Twist, who had let go of Bonnie, turned toward Clement, and bowed a little as she addressed him cheerily. " _It is great to be with you again, my friends. I wish that I could stay her and talk with you about what has happened since we first met, but..._ " At this point, Twist lowered her head sadly, and turned toward Nurse Joy. " _Please excuse my non-graceful fall. I did not intend to startle you. I was in a rush to get here to see one of my friends. Last I knew he was in serious condition. Can you please tell me how he is doing?_ "

Nurse Joy turned toward Twist and worriedly asked: "Is he a Diglett? We have one here that has barely been hanging on for a couple of weeks. When he is conscious, the Pokemon has been saying "Twist," but nothing else. "

Twist's eyes widened in surprise and worry. Her fears, it would seem, were well placed. She pronounced in a worried tone: " _He is calling for me, he wants me for some reason. I must go to him_ _. Please, you have got to let me see him_."

Nurse joy was about to respond when in walked the Pokemon Dr., who was surprisingly grinning. Bonnie looked at him and said: "Talk about a fast recovery. "

The doctor walked over to Nurse joy and said: "I apologize for my lapse from my medical duties as a Pokemon Dr. In my rush here I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr. Brock." (audience's jaws drop)

At this statement, Nurse Joy looked surprised. "You mean THE Dr. Brock? I saw you on the Poke-TV last week when you reported the finds of your longitudinal research in Kanto about the long-term effects of trainers becoming Pokemon Breeders. Because of your research, more trainers have been becoming Pokemon Breeders. As a consequence of this, there has been a drop in trainer and Pokemon brutality rates. I have also heard rumors about your taste in us Nurse Joy's, which is not entirely flattering." At this pronouncement, Brock lost his balance and fell over from the dejection.

Before Dr. Brock could recover, a flash appeared outside as a bolt of lightning struck the ground a foot away from the Pokemon Center. The loud BOOM of the sound-wave of the thunder shook the Pokemon Center, and broke the windows on that side. The people and Pokemon inside the center quickly went from a state of calm into upright panic. Clement's Apalm arm, which had thrown Dr. Brock out the open window earlier, did not take well with the excess static electricity in the air. It was about to blow apart when Twist all of a sudden ripped Clement's backpack off of him and threw it outside, where it exploded without causing anyone any harm. Bonnie jerked from fright and covered her ears when the sound of thunder rolled through the room.

Another bolt of lightning fell down on from on high and struck the Pokémon Center's lightning rod. This caused the buildings' electricity to black out. At this point Bonnie and Twist started to start feeling fearful. Brock got up from the floor and looked around at the trainers and Pokemon around him. Nurse Joy was standing still, almost as if she had been petrified. Twist trembled as the hair on her body stood up from the static electricity in the air. The ground shook as a 3rd bolt of lightning streaked down through the the window and struck Twist. The force of both the sound of the thunder and the bolt sent Twist flying into a wall about 10m away. The force of the bolt had caused her spine to snap, adding to the already horrible burning sensation she felt through her body. A section of the wall's sheet-rock broke off from the wall from the impact, and the insulation behind it was smashed. Clement, Bonnie, Brock and Nurse Joy looked at Twist's damaged body with great alarm, before Bonnie, horrified as she was, shouted out: Twist!" Twist did not respond back. Bonnie started to rush toward Twist when a voice louder than the thunder shouted out: "STOP!" All of a sudden, the sky cleared up and the storm cloud that had overhung the Pokémon center suddenly lifted and rose higher in the sky. "Be still, Thunderdog and Thunderbird. They are not your enemy. The threat is not here, but elsewhere." Just as quickly as the thunderclouds had arrived, they left just as quickly. Something yellow dashed so quickly past the Pokémon Center that all that was seen of it was a yellow blur. It left in a hurry, going the opposite direction Twist had come, with the thunderclouds following above it. ()

At the sound of the voice, Twist's eyes had snapped open, She thought the voice sounded familiar. She turned he head to her left toward where the voice had come from and was surprised by who she saw. She blinked, could it be? she rushed over to the person as her heart filled with joy. It was Marric, the Diglett who had raised her. For the little while, she forgot about the storm and ran over to him and embraced the above-ground part of him. Marric did not try to get away, but let her hug him, accepting the hug that she was giving him. Twist clutched onto him, as she whispered using her telepathy: " _You are awake again. I am so glad you have not disappeared. I was really worried about you. I have been praying that you would awaken from your coma, and it looks like my prayers have been answered._ "

Marric chuckled, but he then used Dig to escape her grasp, move around underground, and pop up behind Twist. He then spoke using a weak telepathy: "It is good to see you again Twist, but I am sad for what I have to say." He sighed a long, tired sigh. "I am not going to be seeing you again, and there is something I must tell you before it is too late."

Twist's smile, which had shown her joy about him being awake, fell into a frown when he said those words. Nervously, she asked? " _What could be so important that it most be done today. You must be getting healthier, since you are awake right now, and are able to talk to me. Surely you have all of today and tomorrow to tell me what is bothering you._ "

Maric shook his head. "No, both of us will not be living tomorrow if you do not let me tell you what I want you to know. "

Twist was about to protest when the implications of what he said stroke her. Her head felt like it was spinning. She took a moment to readjust her thinking as she mentally and emotionally prepared herself. " _Is someone trying to murder me?_ "

At this point Brock, Clemment, Bonnie, and Nurse Joy were shocked. Bonnie's face was filled with horror as she asked the most popular question: "Why would someone want to murder Twist? Catching I can understand since she is a rare Alakazam, but what would drive anyone to such an extreme?"

Maric shook his head. "I am not entirely sure why, but I can make a guess on the who. Tybolt may be partially responsible. I did see him plan out a trap to catch you, former princess. I have learned to trust my instincts."

Twist frowned. " _He did speak some very threatening words to Dais when he didn't know I was around. From the sounds of it he said that he has hired some "friends" in order to "take care of" me and Dais._ "

Maric scowled, then he said: "That Diglett I think has already been punished for being a traitor, so I think there is no need to go back to what was the Gem Domain for any revenge. One of the reasons I am awake right now was because the earthquake that was caused by the collapse of the Gem Domaign helped to wake me up. There is another reason though, and I am sad to say because it was my guilt."

Twist's eyes widened: " _What are you talking about? What do you have to feel guilty for?_ "

Maric shuddered: "Because I failed in my duty to tell you myself about where you really came from and of who you really are. I also failed to do the deed I was supposed to do. "

" _What deed were you supposed to do? keep me from seeing the outside world, to protect me from danger, or was it something more... sinister?_ "

"When I had found you as an infant, back when I was called Sand, I found you in a basket. You had been dropped off by someone who had claimed in the note to be one of your parents. I was told that You have been chosen to basically be an ambassador. You we neither a human, Pokémon, animal, or any other kind of creature anyone had ever heard of ... you were a green Twi'lek. "

Twist nodded her head before she replied: " _I heard Jesus of Nazareth tell me I was one while I was on the edge of dying, but I did not know what he meant. What did I look like?_ "

"A smaller version of what you are going to be very soon. Did Jesus tell you anything else about you?"

" _He said he wanted me to see a certain someone at the_ _Pokémon Center; I guess that person is you then. After I am done with talking with this person, he said that the transformation would begin. I am supposed to hold onto the gem Bonnie gave me._ " She glanced over at Bonnie, who was very intrigued with the contents of the conversation.

"That is good news to my ears. I was also given a warning which I feel I should pass on to you before the transformation. The note said that if you shed any blood for the purpose of revenge, a doom would fall on you and on anyone who has come in contact with you. Wherever you go from here on out, I ask you work with Jesus to guard your heart and mind from any selfish thoughts. The thoughts that promote the urging to want revenge usually come from tainted motives and thoughts. "

" _I will remember that warning_."

"There was also a foretelling in the note, the events that were mentioned have or are about to happen. I know this to be true, because the earthquake and your leaving of the Gem Domain have already happened. Its only a matter of minutes before the rest becomes true."

Twist, Clement, Bonnie and Brock opened their mouths in shock. " _You mean all of these events that just happened today to me were somewhat foreseen by my parents? That is kind of creepy and ominous._ "

"But it also prepared me for this day, it gave me time to grieve for what is about to happen."

(sound producer started playing the player's goodby music from _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky_ in the background)

It was at this time that something happened to Maric. Some sparks of light started to gather around him, then, they started to grow bigger and bigger. after a couple of seconds, Maric's body started to lose it's brownish color, and started to turn pale. When Twist noticed this, her eyes opened wide again. " _Maric, what is going on? Why are those little orbs of light surrounding you?_ " Bonnie, Clement, Brock, and Nurse joy stared intently at the strange phenomenon.

Maric's eyes started to fill with tears, hesitant to answer back. "I am sorry you had to see this Twist, but my time is drawing near. You must stay strong for me, do you hear? You must go on, there is nothing part of your old life to return to. The Gem Domain is gone, all your subjects are gone, and one of the Masters has finally returned. He is on his way to the surface. If he finds you still here, you will be defenseless, and you will disappear. I have lived the live God has called me to has plans for you, plans that will not be achieved if you allow yourself to stay attached to your old way of life. It is time for you to walk out the door. Let go of me, and close the door behind you."

Twist had had enough. It was too much, she broke down and started crying. The raw emotions of grief and desperation that she was feeling were felt by all as she shouted out through her telepathy. The feelings were so strong that everyone inside the center felt moved by it, and they felt empathetic for the grieving Alakazam. She desperately pleaded:" _Please, don't do it! I was so worried that you were going to die during that coma, but this feels so much worse! Please, make it stop! I can't make it without you. I don't want to be separated from you, please stay here with me."_

 _Maric's eyes teared up as his body became pale, and he started to become transparent. A golden dome of light started to form around him. "_ I know that it hurts to see me go, and to lose friends. It has happened to me as well. I knew it was only a matter of time before I went too. Please, if not for your sake , do it for me, please go. You have a life to live that I could never hope to have. I can see that you will have many adventures in your life, with Jesus by your side to guide you. Stay the course, keep your eyes forward on the prize, do not get stuck on the past, for it will drag you down. Please promise me Twist that you will do this."

Twist trembled, stuck for a bit in making a decision. After a minute, she cried out her decision: " _I promise. I will go out there and show to them all that with Jesus of Nazareth at my side as both my savior and my friend, I can not be afraid. I will go to help spread the gospel to every race, tribe, and nation, until my dying breath. My actions and character will act as a example of who I stand with. I hereby call this phase of my life complete, and I will now shut the door without regret._ "

Maric grinned from inside the yellow dome. "I am so proud of you for making the right decision. Even though I will not go into paradise since I do not have a spirit, I know that you have one indeed. Go forth, and live the life God has called you to live. May you always remember who it was that saved you on the day of Calvary. " After this, Maric's body disappeared, never to be seen again by any mortal eyes. (end soundtrack)

* * *

Unknown: "In hindsight, it is very obvious that Twist had gone through some experiences that have changed how she viewed the world around her. The same could be said about many characters, myself included. However there is one difference between me and Twist, My backstory is... somewhat unknown, ironically. I, the "bridge" between the story and the author, am surrounded by mystery, and it may appear to those that are reading this story that my author is also an enigma. (Avatar: the last Airbender reference) After all, none of you have seen who or what he is."

"There is a reason why the thundercloud appeared, and I know the reason. Originally we were going to have the Thunder Trio of Thunderous, Zapdos, and Raikou (please excuse any misspelling) appear and fight against some villain. The author decided midway in writing about it that it would have served as a larger distraction to the overall mood of loss and grief that Twist would be feeling when a certain character died. We decided that the thundercloud would act as a reminder that things can happen at any time in this world. After all, we would not want this story to be too predictable or else no one would read it.

Anyway, please review if you would like. A prototype character of my author might come out and play a game with you. Smell Ya later!" (Gary/Blue reference again? I must have played Pokémon Red too often.)


End file.
